<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Company by juliuscaesar02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428517">Better Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliuscaesar02/pseuds/juliuscaesar02'>juliuscaesar02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Bank Robbery, Betrayal, Crime, Danger, Friendship, Gang Leader Bang Chan, M/M, Mentors, Money, Mystery, Organized Crime, Partner Betrayal, Slow Burn, thiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliuscaesar02/pseuds/juliuscaesar02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the surface Hyunjin seems to live the perfect life. He's rich, famous, and never short on attention. But behind the perfect facade he struggles to find his place in the world. But at  his at his prime and soon take over his father's multi million dollar company at the young age of twenty one, everything change when he falls into the company of someone he definitely shouldn't have. Bang Chan, leader of the most feared gang in Seoul: Popularis. Suddenly the young heir finds himself wrapped up in backstreet workings of Seoul and discovering the dark and hidden world of the rich and powerful. Every path is dangerous and every person is a threat. Will Hyunjin be able to adjust to his new company or die trying?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minsung, hyunchan - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"In a team we trust each other, not kill each other." Hyunjin hissed, his grip on Chan's collar tightened.</p><p>Chan threw him a smirk that Hyunjin tried to hate. </p><p>"Good thing we're company than. I can always let you go. Can you?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comfort Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here's to looking at you, kid."-<em> Casablanca, 1942</em></p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was alone again.The text message was sent and Hyunjin could only stare at it. His hands covered his mouth like he was about to vomit. He squeezed his chin and tapped his foot against the ground in anxiety. He was too nervous for something he did way too often. It was just a text. A breakup text. But he also sent those way to often to be nervous for a reply. It was his fourth one this year but nothing happened in this relationship that made it different from the rest. It was ending just like the rest of his past relationships with the same reason. It was all fake and all she wanted was his money. Well, not his money but his dad's. She saw him as a straight shot to the good life and not her boyfriend. Just like the rest of them. Just like his "friends'. Everyone around him used Hyunjin for money though. Why was he so nervous to see her reply? Was he hoping to be wrong? Was he hoping for another reason to why she had been distant for the past few days? He was getting sick and tired of the same gimmick. Really sick and tired.</p><p>Just then there was a ping from his phone that shattered the glass of silence in his room. He looked at his phone quickly, unlocking it with his face and instantly getting greeted with her text. He reread his text first then her's. It was the same text from his past relationships. Same font, same black text, same short response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sure, let's break up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(*)</p><p> </p><p>The bar was full but not rowdy. Hyunjin sat alone but with people surrounding him taking shots and laughing at how slurred their words were getting and how drunk they were becoming. Hyunjin just kept his eyes on his cup. The golden liquid was awful but it hit somewhere in him that he needed. But he couldn't finish it. There was an unsettling feeling in his stomach that he didn't know whether it came from the drink or the people around him. He wasn't looking at them but he sure was hearing them. He heard their disgusting conversations and irritating voices. The way they carried themselves and talked about people they knew made Hyunjin's stomach flip. He wondered how he had become friends with such disgusting people. Why was he so upset about it now though?</p><p>"So Hyunjin," one of them called out. The one who called him out was named Han Jung-woo. He was the second son of of some major corporation. He spent most of his time in bars and clubs, ruining his father's and his family's image. He says it retaliation for picking his older brother to lead the company, but Hyunjin knew he didn't give a shit about any of that. He just liked to get drunk whenever he could. He didn't have anything going for him expect that he was rich. Well, his dad was rich, but that didn't matter to him. The money on his credit card was under his name and that was enough. </p><p>"I heard Oh Haeyoung and you broke up." Jung-woo starts. He grabs the bottle vodka that was half empty and poured another shot. He drunkenly slide it to Hyunjin then poured himself one. </p><p>"She wasn't shit anyway. Dirty bitch didn't know what she had, right?" He said then threw back his shot. He let out a loud wince then patted his chest. Hyunjin just watched him quietly.</p><p>He looked back at his almost untouched cup of liquor. It moved slowly in the cup as he swished it around. He set down the glass then reached for the shot Jung-woo poured him. Hyunjin realized why he was in the bar tonight.  Oh Haeyoung wasn't a dirty bitch to him. He had really liked her during their relationship. This one felt real. He felt like she had look past his status and love him for being Hyunjin, and not some heir to a multi-million dollar company. He wanted a real relationship and he had thought he had found it with her. That after a million dates and a thousand relationships, Oh Haeyoung was the one for him. But when he was typing the text about her cheating on him and only wanting him for his dad's money reality hit him like a freight train. </p><p>No one was going to love him, but everyone was going to love his money. And he sent the text.</p><p>The shot was in Hyunjin's hand now. It clear contents looked desirable. Jung-woo grinned at him and poured another shot for himself. He clinked glasses with the young heir and they took the shot together. Hyunjin felt like he had swallowed fire. It burned in the back of his throat and down to his stomach where it sat like a puddle of acid. Jung-woo release a hardy laugh and pour Hyunjin another shot. He threw that one back to and Jung-woo passed more along. </p><p>Tonight Hyunjin was going to find himself at the end of the bottle and hopefully something real.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alleys with Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Fasten your seat belts. It's going to be a bumpy night." </span>
  <em>
    <span>All About Eve, 1950</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was drunk and lost. The sixteen shots he took back  at the bar had dimmed his thought process and had led him wandering through the streets of Seoul. With each step he took he wobbled and each breath he released the smell of strong liquor. He didn’t know where he was going but he couldn't care at the moment. All he thought about, all he wanted was Oh Haeyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he should text her or call her begging to come back. Begging? He could do that. They say with money came pride and respect but he didn’t give a shit about that. He never did. He just wanted Oh Haeyoung back. He could get down on his knees and beg. He would give her the world if she’d come back. She would too, she would have too. All she wanted was his money in the first place, so getting it without lying should be a win for her. They could be together even if Hyunjin knew he was being used. He didn’t care. He couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His drunk mind was fully convinced now. He reached into his back pocket for his phone, but before he could get it a body rammed into his. He was sent sprawling to the sidewalk. He landed on his back feeling a sharp pain shoot up his spain. The man that hit him told him to watch where he was going and continued on his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man left without helping Hyunjin up. Hyunjin cursed him out in his head but didn’t get up. He had no energy to try and lift his drunk body. He just crawled into an alley to get out of the way of other people and laid his back against a wall. He pulled his legs in close and put his head between his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt pathetic and he knew he was pathetic. Hwang Hyunjin, son of  Hwang Taehyung, was drunk in an alley in the middle of Seoul. He was at rock bottom. The money and fame that should’ve been his safe net had broken, sending him down. He felt cold and broken. All because of a girl? Did a relationship have the ability to send someone spiraling. It wasn’t like she died. They just weren’t together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It isn’t just that, is it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you feel how lonely you are?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is there anyone next to you right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin felt hot tears in his eyes. His chest felt tight and his face grew hot. Everything was hitting him now. Everything Hyunjin had been ignoring fell around him. He was alone and broken with no one next to him when he needed anyone the most.. All the money Hyunjin had was nothing. It didn’t matter or change the fact that he was alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Haeyoung was there for him. Always next to him and the first time in a while Hyunjin had felt like he had found his person. His company and a change in the prestigious routine. Oh Haeyoung was a piece of reality that was far away from his daily rich life. An escape hatch that was always open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you alive?” A voice asked above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked up at the voice. He squinted at the stranger’s face but couldn’t make it out. A shadow had been cast on their face, but judging by his voice Hyunjin assumed that the person was a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger had a cigarette in his mouth that lit up red at the bottom as he took a draw. The stranger took the cigarette from his mouth and taped it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you’re alive but you’re going to have to move, kid.” The stranger said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin tried to conjure up anyway strength to help him move but his body found none. He gave up moving and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad you’re alive…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, you alive?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked up with his droopy eyes. He took a part of the stranger’s jeans unconsciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin...Hwang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, do you need help going home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. Hyunjin didn’t know how answer to answer the question. He didn’t want to go home, but he couldn’t formulate the sentence. He shook his head instead and looked down at the ground. Hyunjin didn’t want to go home. He knew that if he left, he had back to the same painful routine that he was ‘t ready for yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger moved his leg in an attempt to step over him but Hyunjin caught it quickly. He held on to it tightly keeping the stronger from moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t move.” Hyunjin muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was silent. The sound of people walking and conversations filled the silence he made. Hyunjin stared at the wall across from him. What could he lose at this point. Where this guy was going was better than where Hyunjin was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me with you,” Hyunjin whispered. “Keep me company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>`-`</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are places in life that you never thought you would be and then there are places in life where you're definitely not supposed to be. Hyunjin couldn’t decide whether the place the stranger was taking him was either of them. Hyunjin was filled with fear or awe, but a curiosity that ran the liquor out of his blood. One thing that he knew was that he was way in over his head, but he wasn’t planning on leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger had taken him down the dark alley and into another one with a door lit by a single orange light. Hyunjin still hadn’t got a good look at the stranger’s face but when the entered the orange light, he finally turned around and faced Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger was heart stoppingly handsome. He had full curly hair that fell in a mess above his eyebrows and on his head.  His eyes were a deep brown and between them was a long pale nose. He had long ears and that peaked out of his hair and a dimple on his right cheek that popped out as he held his cigarette in his mouth. His jawline was sharp and his profile was striking as well with no blemish in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to ask you this one more time,” the stranger said when he faced Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground. He slipped his left hand into his pocket and laid against the door and under the light. He liked scary handsome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to come with me?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin studied the stranger’s face. It was stoic leaving Hyunjin with no clues as to what's behind the door. Then their eyes made eye contact and there was still nothing. Before Hyunjin’s sane and sober mind could kick in and stop him, he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He said. Hyunjin swallowed his fear and took a step closer to the stranger. He wasn’t leaving. He wasn’t ready to go back to his sad reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger nodded and looked down at the ground. He released a sigh and stomped out his old cigarette. He looked up again but with a smirk on his face now. It made Hyunjin's heart skip two beats and flat line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, kid, but when I open this door there’s no going back.” He said with his smirk still on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shrugged. “I don’t care. I wasn’t leaving in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger’s smirk grew wider. He shrugged and took out keys from his left pocket. He twirled them in his hand then turned around to open the door. With a loud click the stranger opened the door revealing another dark path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Chan by the way,” the stranger said looking over his shoulder. “Now you really can’t run away.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Author’s note:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my lord, it's been a hot minute, but I’m back. It took a hot second but I promise to update more. School and my clinical rotations have been kicking my ass. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter though! More soon and thank you for reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- Julius Caesar</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Clubbing with Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Out of all the gin joints out of all the towns, she had to walk into mine."</p><p>
  <em>Casablanca, 1942</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dark at first. There wasn’t a single glimmer of light as Chan and Hyunjin walked along the corridor. There was sound though. Through the dark Hyunjin could hear distant beat and cheering every couple of seconds. As they walked further along, the cheering and music grew louder and so did Hyunjin’s anxiety. His heartbeat had picked up speed but his curiosity grew at a faster pace. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this place?” Hyunjin asked feeling through the darkness of the corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a tunnel and that’s all you need to know.” Chan answered from the front. The walk continued in silence until Hyunjin heard Chan counting. He got to four then came to a stop making Hyunjin run into his back. Hyunjin apologized shyly but didn’t get a response back. He just heard the sound of fifteen knocks all of them with different pauses in between. Hyunjin immediately knew that was code for something but didn’t know what. He was about to ask Chan but the sound of clicking and gears turning stopped him. Soon a stream of blue and violet lights filled the dark corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was blinded for a couple seconds and completely missed Chan grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the loud music and light . </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, sir.” A voice said in the light. Hyunjin’s eyes finally adjusted to the light of seeing a tall man with a thick beard and scar going across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Youngjae, is Canon in tonight?” Chan asked. He pulled out a cigarette pack and pop another in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, a lot of people have been coming in tonight because of the deal, so I guess.” The tall man named Youngjae closed the door behind Hyunjin and Chan then locked itr. He sat down on a chair that was next to the door and took a cigar that was sitting in an ashtray.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This deal is stupid dangerous Chan, why did you open the club tonight?” Youngjae asked then place the cigar in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shrugged. “An audience is always appreciated.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He threw a quick glance at Hyunjin then walked further into the club. Hyunjin looked at the tall man again thanking him for letting him in then follow Chan. When they got to the start of the club, Hyunjin realized how big and how insane he was. He had followed a stranger through a dark hallway and alley then into a club that was impossible to hide with small dark alleys. Hyunjin wondered how he had never heard of the place before.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Patmos.” Chan told Hyunjin. They looked over the club from the beams seeing a gigantic dance floor beneath them. It was a regular club but with more space and multiple bars.Waiters and waitresses ran around delivering drinks and food and exotic dancers floated around the room. Everyone in the room wore expensive and shiny clothes that Hyunjin was used to seeing but the attitude was different from the clubs he had been to before.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin followed Chan down the steps and to the main floor. “Patmos? How have I never heard of this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That means we’re doing our job correctly.” Chan said entering the large crowd. “Patmos wasn’t for normal people then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin dodged a tray of champagne and a large array of feathers from an exoic dancer. Girls winked as he passed and he just gave them a slight nodded. “Then and now? What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I talking about?” Chan asked a seat at the first bar they came across. Ignoring the girls dragged their hands across his shoulders and chest, Hyunjin took a seat next to him. The bartender came immediately with smirk on his face and shiny shot glass in his hand. He threw Hyunjin a small glance then turned back to Chan. His eyes devoured him like Chan was a meal. Hyunjin didn’t want to jump to conclusions but he couldn’t stop his neurons from connecting some dots.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, Bang Chan.” The bartender greeted smoothly. “It’s been a century since you dropped by.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shrugged and took the cigarette in his mouth out. He ran his fingers through his curly hair making it a bigger mess. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “Yeah, Joonwoo, nice to see you again too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His tone was the complete opposite of his words. Chan wouldn’t even spare this guy a glance. He just kept his eyes down on the counter of the bar and took long drags from his cigarette. Joonwoo obviously didn’t care though and just kept trying to gain Chan’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You take a bit more territory and suddenly you think you’re god.” Joonwoo said taking another shot glass and shining it. “Caesar died, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan finally looked up at the Joonwoo. He took another drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke into his Joonwoo face. The bartender recoiled back in a coughing fit. “Thanks for the reminder, soothsayer”.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sat next to the two feeling incredibly awkward. He felt like he should’ve known what they were talking about but it was clearly obvious he was new to all of this stuff. Hyunjin usually caught onto these things pretty fast but right now he was completely lost. He didn’t understand how this enormous club could be hidden in the heart of Seoul or how any of what Hyunjin witnessed was possible. What was Patmos? What were tunnels? Chan said  what they had gone through was “a tunnel”, were there more?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, Chan, what are we--”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender snapped his head in Hyunjin's direction. Hyunjin almost jumped out of his seat. He got a good look at Joonwoo’s face. It was surprisingly small with black hair that stopped at his eyebrows. He had two slits in his left eyebrow and a ring piercing his slim nose. His lips were full and pink with another ring piercing in the bottom lip. “Did you just call him Chan?” The bartender exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost forgot you were here.” Chan said stopping Joonwoo from continuing. “One Manhattan and one Old Fashioned, Joonwoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joonwoo was reluctant to take his eyes off Hyunjin and that wasn’t a good thing. After a couple more seconds and a glance of confirmation from Chan, he finally left Hyunjin and Chan alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I not supposed to call you Chan?” Hyunjin asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shook his head and dismissed his question with a wave. “He’s not allowed to call me Chan. Everyone else is. He’s probably just jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he likes you.” Hyunjin stated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he hates you.” Chan said back with a smirk. He put his cigarette out in the ashtray then faced Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of you,”  Chan continued, “what’s your story?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin eyes widen. “Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan nodded and took another cigarette out. Hyunjin noted in his mind that Chan smoked a lot. He pulled out a golden lighter and lit the end of the cigarette. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...I...it’s of stupid actually.” Hyunjin answered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan took a drag and let the smoke settle in his mouth. He held the cancer stick between his fingers and stared at the ambers at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably not if you almost got alcohol poisoning from it.” Chan opined. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looked at Hyunjin. Their eyes connected and Hyunjin stomach flipped. There was something in Chan’s eyes that had set Hyunjin’s seat on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Emotions are serious things. It if you disregard what caused them, you’ll just feel worse.” Chan put the cigarette back in his mouth and stuffed his hand pockets. Hyunjin then finally realized what Chan was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was dressed in a black bomber jacket with a white shirt underneath. He wore black joggers with vans on his feet. He looked almost as young as Hyunjin but at least two years older. He still looked good. Like he was modeling for casual clothes. Hyunjin looked down at his clothes. He wore a red button up shirt with black jeans. He suddenly felt one upped in the weirdest way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin?” Chan called out. He pulled Hyunjin out of his thoughts and back into the bar. Chan had been staring at him while he was zoned out. Now Hyunjin’s feet felt like they were being pricked with needles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked down at his laced fingers. “Sorry, I spaced out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why were you so drunk?” Chan continued to question.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Because he broke up with his girlfriend, but Hyunjin dumped her. He shouldn’t have been sad if he caused it. He didn’t want to look weird in front of Chan. Wait what?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My girlfriend broke up with me.” Hyunjin lied. Wait, why was he lying?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hummed and took a long drag of his cigarette again. “Was she pretty?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Used him for money but… “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything outstanding about her?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile. Her hair. Her smell. Her attitude. Her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan nodded again. “You’ll get over her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin watched him lean back in his chair and blow smoke into the air. Watching was an understatement actually. Hyunjin was studying him and his mannerisms. His movements were slow and calculated like he couldn’t make a single mistake. Chan pulled the cigarette out of his mouth as Joonwoo finally came back with his drinks. He took the Old Fashioned and slid Hyunjin into Manhattan. Chan raised his glass at Hyunjin and took a long sip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As the story goes,” he said after a sigh. “From pain is growth. You’ll have to get over her or you’ll be stuck in today forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin started into his drink. Getting over Oh Haeyoung? Of course he had to but hearing out loud was painful and jarring. He wanted to get drunk again and hide away from reality. He wanted to find a new sanctuary where he could avoid his never ending loneliness. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re straight?” Joonwoo asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked up from his drink surprised. Joonwoo was looking dead at him and Chan would give him a side glance as he sided his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hyunjin answered then took a sip of his drink. Chan looked away with a smirk on his face. Hyunjin also noted that Chan smirked a lot. And also that it pulled on every one of his nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s neat, so Bang Chan the room is ready for the deal, Seungmin wanted me to tell you that.” Joonwoo said with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan finished up his drink and put the cigarette back in his mouth. He dropped some money on the table and stood up from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s time to get going Hyunjin.” Chan stated. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t even get the chance to finish off his drink before Chan began to leave the bar. Thanking Joonwoo quickly for the service, he followed Chan to the dance floor. When he finally caught up, he was a bit out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing?” Hyunjin asked breathing heavily. “Where are you taking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looked over his shoulder at Hyunjin. There was something new in his eyes now. There was a sparkle that Hyunjin hadn’t seen before that stirred up Hyunjin anxiety. It was troublesome. Chan was going to cause trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the reason why I brought you here.” Chan said over the loud music. He walked up to the DJ booth and two hand signals. Cutting like his fingers were scissors and an “o”. The DJ nodded and the music came to an abrupt stop. People groaned and looked around confused. Chan ignored the disgruntled patrons and kept walking. Hyunjin followed close behind dodging a group of exotic dancers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you agree to bring me?” Hyunjin said puzzled. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They came up to a room with large doors and with body guards on each side. They were ten times bigger than Hyunjin and glowered down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly sirens blared through the club piercing Hyunjin ears. He felt like they were about to start bleeding when the sirens stopped and soon followed a loud “Hey you guys”. Before Hyunjin knew it a swarm of people crowded around the doors where they stood.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sighed heavily and dropped the cigarette he was smoking on the ground. “God, I hate groupies.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked around him seeing what once were club patrons become wild and hysterical. The body guards themselves were having a hard time holding them back. There were flashing lights and cameras and a name that kept chanting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked at Chan a bit fearful. “Chan, who am I meeting here?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and took another cigarette from the pack in his pocket. “You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just then the doors began to open. Chan lit his cigarette and dropped the lighter in his pocket then began walking towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate working with elites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. War rooms and deals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m going to make him an offer he can’t refuse.” <em>Godfather, 1972</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin had been in deal rooms before from shadowing his father. They weren’t like meeting rooms or offices but specialized rooms for simply two people. Hyunjin’s father had a saying about them as well, “Your setting sets up your deal. Keep it simple.”. Hyunjin assumed that rule was universal since every deal room he had seen had two chairs that faced each other with a coffee table in between. Simple setting, simple deal. The setups and furniture of the room were different of course but they all had the same layout. But when the bodyguards opened the doors to the room he could immediately tell that it was not a deal room, but a war room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin had seen a war room once in his life. Only to be used in times of crisis and when all hands needed to be on deck. A war room was different than a deal room in the fact that there were more chairs and and a giant table in the center. There were also multiple people in the room but tonight there were only two people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan! My favorite gangstar!” The person who said that was the one sitting in the chair at the head of the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Canon, nice to see you again.” But Chan’s tone was the exact opposite. Chan walked up to the table but didn’t take a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person in the chair looked at Hyunjin next. He gave him a wide grin and laced his fingers together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is interesting.” He said in a low sly voice. “Who’s he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan shrugged. “My audience since you brought yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hwang Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seo Baekhyun, upcoming musician.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a pompous jackass.” Chan added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin tried to remember if he had seen him somewhere if he was so famous. Hyunjin studied his face closely. Baekhyun had dark brown hair that neatly styled and pale porcelain skin. He had a long slender nose with large full cheeks. His eyes were a nice almond shape and his lips were a soft pink. He was strikingly handsome, but Hyunjin couldn’t remember if he had seen his face somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Chan, you know I didn’t do it to upset you,” Baekhyun said, unlacing his fingers. He shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. “Just lately the people who’ve been making deals with you have been disappearing. Can’t take the chance.” His attitude and his voice were so candid that Hyunjin was taken aback. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. His tone followed the same suit. “So, you called your fans here because you think I killed Woojin.” Chan pulled out a Ziploc bag with a flashdrive in it. He threw it on to the table and then the lighter he used to light his cigarettes. Hyunjin noticed then that “BC” was craved on the front of it with a gash going across the two letters. It spun next to the flash drive eerily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More or less.” Baekhyun said leaning back in his chair. “People say before he left you cut him a deal. Then the next day he was gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woojin? Who was Woojin? Hyunjin was beginning to worry that he shouldn’t be hearing this conversation. He was also starting to regret leaving with Chan. This obviously wasn’t a normal dealing. Well not normal, but legal dealing. His sense told him to run but his curiosity kept his feet glued to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan chuckled. “My deals are confidential so if you were hoping to get something out of me then you really must be an idiot along with being a jackass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just trying to be careful about who I deal with, right Hyungwon?” Baekhyun entreated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin finally looked at the guy next to Baekhyun. He was buff and outrageously tall. His hair was pulled back into a bun with a couple strains falling into his face. He was handsome as well, but very intimating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” He then brought out a bulletproof briefcase from the floor. He placed it on the table then continued to stand next to Baekhyun silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, people say it’s not the first time this happened either.” Baekhyun picked at his nails as he spoke. “Gowoon and Haechan. Both disappeared or “retired” after cutting deals with you. It’s even more suspicious with you gaining the Patmos and some of Red Skull’s territory from the two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came here to talk about our deal, are we going to do that?” Chan’s tone was reaching blunt irritation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled and shrugged. “I feel like that’s something we should discuss before we swap gifts. For all I know that’s not Chaewon’s new song and you’re trying get rid of me too. Make a statement out of it or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin blinked. “Chaewon’s new song?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of all the people in the room Hyunjin knew who Chaewon was. He was a musician that everyone was crazy about. His songs played on the radio constantly and every store had an advertisement featuring him. Even Hyunjin’s dad’s company made an advertisement deal with him once. He’s topped the charts ever since his debut with every song being a renowned hit. He was considered unstoppable and untouchable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s face went sour. He groaned and rubbed his face. “Yeah, Chaeown, that arrogant bastard. He swears no one can touch him. I’m gonna be the first to knock him down a pug. And hopefully keep him down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, yeah rivals and anger,” Chan interjected. “Chaeown’s song is right here as you asked. I put that on my lighter. Now where’s my money?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pursed his lips then nodded at Hyungwon to move to the other side of the table. Then out of nowhere Chan pushed Hyunjin forward on the opposite side of the table from Hyungwon. Hyunjin stumbled forward catching himself on the table. IHyunjin guessed that meant get the suitcase full of money and bring it back. But Hyunjin wasn’t his servant! He met this dude an hour ago! Nervously though, Hyunjin made his way toward Baekhyun and the money because Hyunjin felt like if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be moving for so long after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun grinned at Hyunjin as he reached for the briefcase.He felt like he was reaching his hand into a pit of snakes. Baekhyun leaned back as if he sensed Hyunjin’s uneasiness and gave him space to grab the case. Hyunjin was about to snatched it away but before Baekhyun grabbed his wrist before he could leave with it. He brought him in close and whispered into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once you hand him this case, you can’t run away.Are you sure you can handle this little prince?” He warned then pushed Hyunjin back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s jaw would’ve dropped to the ground if he hadn't remembered where he was. This wasn’t the place to look shocked or concerned. This was a war room where an illegal dealing was happening. He suppressed his shock but  felt a heavy chill run down his back as he tried to recompose himself. He took the case trying to ignore Baekhyun grin and walked back to Chan. He placed the case on the table. Hyungywon had made it back to Baekhyun’s side and handed him the flash drive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin had been on the news a couple times since his dad announced about his son taking over the company, but it wasn’t big news. How much did Baekhyun actually know about Hyunjin was the question now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This better be the song.” Baekhyun warned again. “Or...how do you say your saying again?.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan took the lighter off the table first and put it back into his pocket. “Or on my lighter I’ll be burned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin and Chan stood at the front of the alley they met. The streets were desolate with shops being to open for a new day. Hyunjin had really been out all night. Chan had another cigarette in his mouth and his hands in his pockets. They had left the case of money inside the club since Chan said he wasn’t leaving anytime soon. He had only came to walk his new acquaintance out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was being a part of an illegal deal a part of your wild night?” Chan asked jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shrugged while looking down at his feet. He didn’t know where he wanted his night to take him. He just wanted to forget about his overwhelming problems. So Hyunjin guessed the answer was:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but would I do it again? Yes.” Hyunjin responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan looked at him coolly. His face was expressionless for a while before a small smirk crossed his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you wouldn’t comeback, but if you do I’ll cut you a deal.” Chan said. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and taped it to get rid of the ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked back amused. “And what would this deal be?” Hyunjin questioned. Chan noticed the change in his tone causing his smirk to into a full grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you come back, I’ll make you part of my company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Company?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was grinning at Chan.. “We’ll just have to see won’t we.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” Chan repeated as he grinned at Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when Hyunjin left Patmos and the alley behind that day, he had meant to leave his words there as well. Along with Chan and all the memories of that night. He didn’t expect to be back two weeks later with a bag over his head and a gun pressed against his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>END OF ACT ONE</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. One secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>ACT TWO: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in.”-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Godfather: Part 3, 1990</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Adjust. That’s what Hyunjin was trying to do as headlines of Chaewon came in. He tried to ignore the headlines that labeled the artist a thief as it made Hyunjin hot and uncomfortable in his seat. It all started a few days ago when Baekhyung had followed through with his plans of taking Chaewon down. He had released his song a day before Chaewon and as soon as Chaewon released his song the internet erupted in confusion. The songs were practically the same but then the internet took Baekhyun's side immediately. It was the classical case of the big man styling from the small dude. The web believed they were protecting the small guy when in reality the biggest scam of the decade was happening right in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The idea is a bit ambitious, but I think it could work. Hyunjin what do you think?” A voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts. Hyunjin was pulled back into the endorsement meeting he was in. He didn’t know what idea they were talking about even though he was supposed to have read over the proposal before the meeting. He couldn’t get over the news though. He was still trying to adjust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin blinked and picked up the packet. The cover read “Feminine Drinks” with a stock image of a lady drinking out of a wine glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, did you hear me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked to his left and to Jaehyun, his childhood friend and secretary. Jaehyun stared at Hyunjin with a raised eyebrow. When Hyunjin realized he was asked a question his mind finally caught up with the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the idea is ummm…” Hyunjin couldn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t know anything about the idea. There weren’t even straws to grasp at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun took his silence as a clue to bail him out. He looked back at the other employees in the room with a dazzling smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Hwang needs more time to think about the proposal,” Jaehyun said. “You should have your answer by the end of the day, Mr. Kim. Thank you for your hard work. You guys are dismissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man standing at the front of the room looked confused and Hyunjin assumed that it was Mr. Kim. Hyunjin smiled at him and nodded that him and his team could leave. The small team of six bowed then left the room. When the door closed Hyunjin laid back in his chair and used the proposal to cover his face. He was suddenly exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Haeyoung is gone, Hyunjin.” Jaehyun said shuffling papers around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m not thinking about her.” Hyunjin told him from behind the paper. He hadn’t thought about Oh Haeyoung since the night they broke up. Whether she had blocked him on her phone or still looked at his number in sorrow, he really didn’t know or care. Like Chan said, Hyunjin had gotten over. Faster than a usual breakup but he did nevertheless. Hyunjin couldn’t remember the last few weeks since that night either. He had been so busy with the company. His father was slowly giving him more control of  and it was drinking out of a firing hose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would take your word for it if I didn’t know you so well.” Jaehyun commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin scoffed. He had known Jaehyun since they were kids and Hyunjin considered him a friend, but he never really depended on Jaehyun for anything. He never let Jaehyun in or told him how he felt. Their fathers had known each other for a while, so they were friends through them. Jaehyun knew small things about Hyunjin, but he was not close enough to read his mind or feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to get over her dude or else it’ll start affecting your work ethic.” Jaehyun warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’m not thinking about her.” Hyunjin said, taking the packet off of his face. He threw it onto the table then turned around in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just think about today’s news.” He confessed. “You know the musician we had an advertisement deal with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaewon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, him. They say he stole from this one artist named Canon, or Baekhyun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so what about it?” Jaehyun questioned. “We don’t have a deal with him anymore so it won’t fall on us--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but this is definitely going to cause ripples right?” Hyunjin pondered. “How many companies do you think had a deal with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “With the new song and promotions, more than twenty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin held back the groan in his throat. He felt terrible. He didn’t make the deal himself but he did stand idly by as two men planned to destroy Chaeown’s career. Hyunjin nodded then stood up from his chair. There was nothing Hyunjin could do now but feel like an asshole. Watching people tear each other down to be on top made his stomach twist with anxiety. He didn’t want to sound paranoid but he knew that could happen to him too. Being the heir of a multi-million dollar company did have it cons. People were always out for your throat and not a single person saw you as a human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough about people that made poor choices and let’s talk about ours.” Jaehyun pointed to the proposal on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked at it and shrugged. “It’s just introducing more ‘feminine’ drinks, aka fruity and sweet drinks. The idea to market it as feminine is terrible and the names aren’t interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?” Jaehyun asked, picking his nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One: marketing it towards women would be a waste since people will drink whatever they want to drink.” Hyunjin explained. “If Kim Ryujin likes whiskey on the rocks, she’ll order whiskey on the rocks. Gender in alcohol isn’t as important as people make it out to be when choosing what to drink. It comes out when they choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>drink or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So saying women like fruity and sweet drinks more than men, so we should market it to women to make them come to our pubs more would be illogical.” Jaehyun said trying to understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook his head, “Not illogical because the cause and effect is logical, and would work if that was the problem here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the problem then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The problem is that we have a lot of first timers but not a lot of returners in our newer areas.” Hyunjin stated. He took the proposal into his hands and flipped through it as he spoke. “If a person doesn’t return then they won’t recommend it to their friends. Not because the place is bad, just forgetful. We don’t need gender directed drinks, but something makes them remember us and can’t get anywhere else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So something that makes them come in and come back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Hyunjin said then stood from his chair. He pulled down his tie and unbutton a button. He was getting more tired talking about work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s number two? The names?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fruity blast and cherry crush just don’t sound or look interesting,” Hyunjin stated. “Tell Mr. Kim’s team's the goal is to find something that will make them come in and come back.  And no cheesy names this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheesy names? Uh oh, someone had a bad proposal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two men in suits walk into the room just then with Hyunjin’s dad close behind them. Jaehyun jumped to his feet and Hyunjin quickly buttoned his shirt. Hyunjin’s father walked up to the boys with a soft smile. They bowed deeply then watched as he took a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwang Taehyung was a spectacle. He was extremely young and successful compared to his rivals. His curly brown hair that was slicked back neatly showing off his very handsome face. Because of his face, he was constantly put on the front cover of magazines. In each issue everyone wondered the same thing: how he made an empire at such an early age? They never get an answer though. The public may see his face all the time, no one really knows much about him. Hyunjin included.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, father,” Hyunjin greeted formally. “We were just talking about ideas to help the bars near campus stop running a deficit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung nodded and took the proposal from the table. He glanced over it quickly then threw it back on to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, it was a bad proposal.” He sighed then folded his arms. “Tell Mr. Kim he has a deadline of a week to get your idea done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded then signaled for Jaehyun to relay the message. Jaehyun nodded then bowed and left. When he was gone Taehyung also sent out his bodyguard leaving him and his son in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung folded his arms across his chest then nodded for Hyunjin to take a seat. Hyunjin sat down and placed his laced fingers on the table. Hyunjin never sees his father at work or at home since he’s busy around the clock. Even at home he’d just work then rest. Him taking time out of his schedule to talk to Hyunjin was similar to stealing gold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m not going to beat around the bush here, Hyunjin,” Taehyung started. “When you went drinking with Jungwoo two weeks ago, what bar or club did you go too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin tried to hide his surprise. “We went to Seo’s. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung looked at Hyunjin with an unreadable face. Hyunjin couldn’t stop the cold sweat that ran down his back. Taehyung stared at his son and Hyunjin stared at his father, both refusing to move forward until the other one cracked. Hyunjin wasn’t planning on revealing that he went to the Patmos anytime soon especially with what’s in the headlines now. If Taehyung wanted him to honestly admit that he went to Patmos then he would also know the dangers and deals that happen there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung prided  himself on having the first “clean corporate company” in Seoul. If he found out that his son and heir went to an obviously illegal club it would be more than unbecoming of the next CEO but a secret that could become ammunition for enemies. Hyunjin was already balancing the world on his nose in trying to keep his position as heir. Though he was Taehyung's only son that didn’t completely guarantee his spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung sighed and pinched his nose. “Is there anywhere else you went then? Anyone that you met?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” The lie came out smooth and fast like oil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? You didn’t go anywhere else or meet anyone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father. I stayed with Jungwoo the whole night. Well, from what I can remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever Taehyung knew, Hyunjin didn’t need to know about it. From Hyunjin's perspective he told his father that he stayed with Jungwoo and vice versa. As long as the truth wasn't said out loud the situation could be changed whenever it needed to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung stared at his son for a couple more long seconds then turned away. Lying was fine as long as no one told the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Taehyung said, ending the conversation quickly, “if that’s it, I’ll leave you to your own devices again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin blinked. “That’s it? That’s all you wanted to ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyung pursed his lips and nodded. “That’s all the time you had for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s brows scrunched together. It was usually the other way around since Taehyung was busier than Hyunjin. Hyunjin opened his mouth about to ask his father what he meant when his phone began to ring in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin took his phone out and saw that the caller ID was blocked. He looked up at his dad who was staring at the proposal powerpoint. He was humming softly and swaying slowly in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to take this.” Hyunjin said then bowed and began to leave the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A person’s secret is their own responsibility, Hyunjin,” Taehyung said as Hyunjin reached the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked back at his dad confused. This had definitely been the weirdest encounter he had with his father since birth. He had to admit that his father was a vague person but today he had a strange aura to him. Like he was hiding something from Hyunjin as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin just nodded slowly and told his father that he would be back. He left the room and entered the empty hallway. He slid right then held the phone to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Hyunjin spoke into the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,how’ve you been? Have you checked the news yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? Then check the news, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Wait, who is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan, now check the news, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin's heart dropped into his stomach then sent chills through his stomach. Chan had called him. But how? They never exchanged numbers. He took the phone away from his ear then put it on speaker. He clicked on the closest news outlet and in large letters it read: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ARTIST BAEKHYUN ALSO KNOWN AS “CANON” FOUND DEAD IN HIS APARTMENT </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin almost dropped his phone. His breathing had stopped and his body lost all feeling. It was like the world froze. Baekhyun was dead. Baekhyun was--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Checked the news? Great. Bag him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Hyunjin could even process what Chan had said a hard object hit the back of his head and a black bag went over his face. Hyunjin was out in seconds.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Investigations on Suspicions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gentlemen you can’t fight in here! This is the war room!” ~ </p><p> <em> Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb, 1964  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Hyunjin opened his eyes it was completely dark. All he could hear was the voice of a man yelling at someone. He thought it was a dream at first but then when he suddenly felt something hard and cold touch the back of his skull he knew he wasn’t dreaming.</p><p>Then Hyunjin heard Chan’s voice. “I didn’t kill him.” His words were blunt and his voice was emotionless. </p><p> </p><p>“Chan, no one here is fucking idiot, so just tell the truth.” A male voice said after. </p><p> </p><p>“The truth is I didn’t kill him.” Chan reinforced. “I gave him the song and took my money. That’s it, Jeongho. And you know I feel like you’re trying to use this try to get back at me but honestly it’s making you look like a pussy ass bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rich coming from a bas--”</p><p> </p><p>“Take the bag off.” A female voice said, cutting off the first voice. The new voice was low and sounded exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>“Heejin--”</p><p> </p><p>“Take. it. Off!” </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly bright white light burst into Hyunjin's eyes, blinding him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He immediately noticed he was surrounded by chairs. In front of him though only sat three people. Directly in front of me was a woman and two men on each side of her. The woman looked to be in her early thirties or late twenties along with the men. </p><p> </p><p>“Hwang Hyunjin was your audience?” The woman asked, she scoffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Heejin, he was the only person around and I knew that--” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t you think you’re being too ambitious?” The woman named Heejin asked irritably.  </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin studied the woman’s face. She had long brown hair that stopped just below her chest and pale skin. Her eyes were wide almonds and her lips were a deep pink and plump. Her nose was small and button like while her face big round and small. She was pretty and doll like.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Chan said bluntly then put his hands in his pocket nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Bang Chan!” This time it was the man on the right of Heejin. He had broad shoulders and a very intimidating face. His skin was a deep tan and he had buzz cut hair. He had a thick beard growing on his face that looked like it could only be cut by a sword. His eyes were thin slits that held a permanent glare.His body was wide and muscular and looked like he could break anything without any effort. </p><p> </p><p>He pointed at Chan angrily. “I don’t think you’ve noticed but you’ve been walking on <em> really </em>thin ice ever since Woojin left and it’s about to break.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan chuckled. “Is this what this is about? Where Woojin fucking went?”</p><p> </p><p>The man on the left of Heejin then spoke up. “No, Chan, high profile person has died with connection to--” </p><p> </p><p>“To me, yeah I get it, Minsu,” Chan spat, “but there’s not a single piece of evidence that shows I did. Jeongho is trying to--”</p><p> </p><p>“Bangchan,I will warn you one finally time! You are the one trial here! Accusations about other Consuls will not be tolerated!” Heejin ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Her loud voice echoed throughout the warehouse making the Silence that settled over the eerie and dangerous. Hyunjin watched quietly from his chair as Chan clenched his jaw and held back. After the tension had seemingly subsided Heejin began speaking again but this time towards Hyunjin. She looked at the heir on the floor with a weak smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hwang Hyunjin,” she said. “Do you know what you’re doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sat up the best he could with his hands tied behind his back. He didn’t even try to question how she knew him since he understood who the people who were around were. He quickly thought back to the news of Baekhyun being found dead in his apartment. </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun.” Hyunjin answered. “He died today.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin scoffed once again and shook her head. “Not quite, kid. He died two weeks ago. His body was found today.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin's heart fell into his stomach again. He glanced at Chan who was clenching his jaw harder. He looked back at Heejin as she tapped her finger against her temple. She watched Hyunjin carefully with unblinking eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true that you were his audience two weeks ago when they exchanged goods?” Heejin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongho then sighed heavily. Hyunjin glanced at him seeing that his foot was bouncing up and down. He seemed pretty eager...</p><p> </p><p>“Then please describe what happened that night.” Heejin requested and Hyunjin did. He talked about how he met Chan in an alley. He told them about how he followed him down the alley after he agreed to let Hyunjin accompany him. Then he met Joonwoo and went with Chan to the “Deal Room” where he met Baekhyun. He also told them they could verify with the bouncer he also met that night, Youngjae.</p><p>After Hyunjin was done telling them about that night another moment of silence followed. Heejin stared at him the entire time he told his story. Jeongho looked down at his feet with his fingers laced together. The first person to speak was the man on Heejin’s left, Minsu.</p><p> </p><p>“So is it safe to say that Baekhyun left before you guys?” Minsu asked. Hyunjin realized then how soothing the man’s voice was. It reminded Hyunjin of a wise monk.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we just went different ways. He left through the back because the crowd and we left the way we came.” Hyunjin told him. “If you’re assuming Chan killed him after he left, that would be impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin, who had been stone-faced throughout the whole time, leaned forward with eyebrows perked. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin could feel Chan’s eyes on him now he fought the strong urge to look back at him, but kept focus on Heejin.</p><p> </p><p>“Because after leaving the room, Chan walked me all the way out,” Hyunjin answered. “I was in a place that I didn’t and wasn’t supposed to know about. It would’ve been irresponsible for Chan to let me loose. Especially after witnessing the deal. He knew close to nothing about me. For all he knew I could’ve been with the police.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan scoffed. “Don’t paint me out to be an idiot, Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t know what he did after I left.” Hyunjin stated. </p><p> </p><p>The tension that had settled thickened quickly after what Hyunjin had said that. Heejin, Minsu, and Jeongho couldn’t hide the surprise on their faces. Chan just stood next to Hyunjin quietly but he could tell Chan was also suddenly shakened.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Hwang, are you saying there’s a possibility that Chan did kill Baekhyun?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shrugged. “Isn’t there already? During the exchange Baekhyun had also brought up other people that made deals with Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin.” Chan said cautiously. Heejin raised her hand to tell him to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>She had a grin on her face. “Continue Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>“He made deals with Gowoon and Haechan. He said that they both disappeared or retired.” Hyunjin revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“Heejin, it’s obvious that he did.” Jeongho said. “Gowoon, Haechan, Woojin, and now Baekhyun. That’s four people, Heejin, we all know what he trying to--”</p><p> </p><p>“But all of that is circumstantially.” Hyunjin interrupted. “There’s no proof showing that Chan killed any of the four.”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin nodded and laid back in her chair. “What are you getting at?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin looked at Chan’s accusers. Minsu looked intrigued like Heejin and Jeongho looked irritated beyond belief. His foot still bounced up and down like he was getting ready to run.</p><p> </p><p>“Accusing Chan on connections and relations is easy.” Hyunjin said. “But using relations as evidence isn't logical. If a wife was murder would you accuse her husband just because he married her? No, he would be a suspect but not the killer.” </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let Chan and I solve the cases.” </p><p> </p><p>It was silent again. Heejin stared at Hyunjin and he stared back. Then Heejin began to laugh. It was a loud laugh that came straight from her stomach. The two men at her side watched her in confusion. It was only little bit after that she began to sober up and look at Hyunjin again.</p><p> </p><p>She wagged her finger at him with a wide smile on her face. “You’re funny, Hwang Hyunjin. What they say about you is far from the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin held back his surprise. He just stared straight and emotionless. The things they said about him? How far did these mafia stuff reach? How many people knew and talked about Hyunjin? He’s been on TV before but he’s always tried to keep a low-key profile. His father handled most of the media work.</p><p> </p><p>Heejin sat up and her chair then cleared her throat. “I’ll make you a deal Hyunjin. I let <em> you </em> solve the cases. Chan can’t help you with anything but clearances and entrances.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded. “That’s reasonable. How long do I have?”</p><p> </p><p>Heejin shrugged then picked at her nails. “Solve it before the police do. If they beat you to it, who knows what else will be revealed besides the culprit. Keep that from happening please.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pursed his lips then felt the cold hard object move away from his head. Chan scoffed and took his hands out of his pockets. He took out a packet of cigarettes as well and popped in his mouth. Jengho shook his head in disgust. </p><p> </p><p>“But how will you know that Chan isn’t inferning with the case?” Hyunjin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The same way I know who you are.” Heejin answered. “But you don’t need to know that. So, do we have a deal?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>@~@</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe they allowed you solve the murder and disappearances.” Chan said as he and Hyunjin were riding in a car to somewhere. “Letting an outsider in, this is probably the most dangerous thing I've seen Heejin do..”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Well they can’t really go to the police, can they?” Hyunjin stated. “I can’t believe I did that either, surprisingly though it wasn’t too much different from dealing with malicious directors.” He rubbed the back of his head where the guy had hit him. There was definitely going to be a knot there in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, kidnapping you by the way, it was all precaution.” Chan said. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shrugged. “It’s fine, it’s not like the hit to the head with a gun was painful anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan chuckled. Hyunjin tried to ignore the small bust of butterflies that entered his stomach. Looking at Chan didn’t help though either. It was so surreal to be seeing him again. Hyunjin thought that night was going to be the last night they met or saw each other. This time Chan was wearing a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. His jeans were a deep blue and he wore bulky black boots. In the outline of his pocket you could clearly see his cigarette pack.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So, how are you going to solve Baekhyun’s murder?” Chan asked. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shrugged. “I have no clue. If you don’t know I’ve kind of been winging it.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan shrugged next and took out his cigarette pack. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess this is where I come in then,” he said. “Jaeyong, take us to the company.”</p><p> </p><p>#~#</p><p> </p><p>There are times in life where you meet people that later go on to changing your entire life. And most of the time you never know when you meet them. There’s no glowing aura or sign from the universe. They just give you a hi or hello. Throw in a “nice to meet you” or “my name is”…But for Hyunjin, he didn’t get any of that and the universe did give him a sign. He knew the moment he saw Chan’s team that they were going to change his life. So what was the sign the universe gave him? How did Hyunjin know? To some people it might not have been obvious, but to Hyunjin the sign was undeniable.</p><p> </p><p>When Jae-young had parked the car in front of a giant manor with guards standing at the front doors Hyunjin wasn't too shocked. He had seen places like this before. Giant lands and buildings that looked like it cost millions to build them, it was nothing new. Chan had explained to him that this is where most of the “magic” happened. Where he made deals and met clients that weren’t too familiar with the backstreet workings of Seoul. Chan’s mafia work was disguised as a lucrative electric company which was a reason why he wasn’t scared that his enemies knew where he lived. If anyone knew he could be prepared for anything.</p><p> </p><p>“But how does an electric company hide gang work?” Hyunjin asked as they walked down a long and expensively decorated corridor.</p><p> </p><p>Chan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “It’s easier than you think. People sign deals and contracts with the electric company expanding our reach and area. So small businesses, homes, schools, even some big corporations. Through the deals we do our underground work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hiring people, firing people, gathering information, and my favorite moving money.” Chan answered with a small grin on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Does that include loaning out money?”</p><p>“No, we don’t loan out money,” Chan said as they passed what looked to be a courtyard in the middle of the manor. “That’s how you lose money. Rents and lots are extremely expensive in Seoul. It’s good enough that they pay their electric bill, paying back a loan in this city is pretty impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded. “Then what do you mean by ‘moving money’?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan grinned as they came up on large brown double doors. Next to each door was a giant man in a black suit. Hyunjin could see that the man on the left had a folder in his hand and the man on the right had a giant bulletproof briefcase. They bowed then the man with the folder came forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, all six are in attendance.” He said. “They’re ready for today's operation. Here are the blueprints of the facility and the schedule of each guard.”</p><p> </p><p>He handed Chan the black folder then the man with the briefcase spoke next. </p><p> </p><p>“Here are the masks,sir, they came in today through our carrier system.” He stated. “There are seven in total.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin watched as Chan took the case from him and thanked him. The men then opened double doors. Hyunjin had a quick flashback to the last time someone opened double doors for him. It was back in the Patmos and it was his first time meeting Chan and seeing illegal dealings. He didn’t know then that it was leading him into a new world. But he knew now as he passed through the double doors that the people he was about to meet were about to change his life forever. </p><p> </p><p>So, what was the sign? Well it was what Chan said when he entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, guys, today we’re robbing a bank.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N:</p><p>I'm back! Sorry I took so long long with this chapter. I just wanted to make sure every chapter I put out is good content. I hope this one is and that you're excited for the next chapter. I''l finally be introducing the rest of the group! I know it's a long time coming, so thank you for staying so long. I promise the rest of the book won't be as boring as the beginning. So stay tuned for the Hyunjin solving the disappearances and murder and also the dangerous company that he'll keep.</p><p>Signed with the best intentions, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Julius </em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. </em>
</p><p>Please leave comments, I love hearing from you guys. It really makes my day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Moving Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.”~</p><p>
  <em> The Godfather, Part ll, 1947 </em>
</p><p>
  <b>The following chapter included mention of rape/ non-consensual sex</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TRIGGER WARNING//RAPE</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t make sense. None of it did. There was no logical reasoning for anything Hyunjin was hearing as he sat in the room listening to Chan’s plan on how he--<em> they </em> were going to rob a bank. It’s “they” because Chan was also including Hyunjin in this operation. Luckily, though Hyunjin wasn’t the only guy confused in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“So, why is Mr. Prince coming with us?” The dude who asked was named Seo Changbin. He was a short dude with round cheeks and a buff build. His hair was a dark brown and slightly tan skin. Hyunjin watched him as he threw a baseball up and caught it in his hand. His aura simply doing that action was intimidating. His biceps also stretched his shirt out, which didn’t help either. </p><p> </p><p>Chan rubbed his nose then walked over to a nearby desk. He played with his lighter as he tried to formulate an answer. Hyunjin could see that the mood around Chan had. Chan the whole time Hyunjin was calm and level headed. Even at the warehouse where he was being accused of being a murderer. But now there was a different air around him. It was almost electric, like if you had stepped next to him you would get shocked. The warning was in the grin he wore on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not actually going to be doing anything serious,” Chan answered. “I just need him on the scene so it can make future things easier.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean taking Jengho spot on Senate?” The person who spoke was a small dude with light brown hair. He looked up from his phone and ran his fingers through his hair. The first thing Hyunjin noticed is that he had large cheeks. He reminded Hyunjin a squirrel, especially his light brown hair. He wore a multicolored jacket with a gray hoodie and ripped black jeans with black combat boots. He laid on the couch that under a giant map of Seoul with his head in another dude’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Jisung.” Changbin said threateningly. He glared at the boy on the couch but Jisung rolled his eyes. There was a small tension that rose like back at the warehouse but it quickly died when someone else spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but what’s he going to be doing?” The person that spoke was across from Hyunjin sitting on a couch as well. He had pitch black hair that glistened bright light in the room light. He held a lollipop in his mouth and sat with his legs on the coffee between him and Hyunjin. Hyunjin could only describe him as young and fox-like. His eyes were low and his skin was also soft tan. His demeanor was nonchalant but also menacing. Hyunjin guessed he was nineteen or twenty but couldn’t understand why the kid was leaving such an unsettling feeling in him. </p><p> </p><p>Chan then finally opened the folder and took the papers out. He threw the folder on the table and revealed the blueprint of the bank they’d be robbing. The bank they were planning on stealing from  was one of the satellite banks of a banking giant, JC Financial Group. Robbing this bank was like stealing from the giant from Jack and the beanstalk. Though it was just a satellite bank, hundreds of people traveled in and out of the building everyday. Security was tight and the money was invisible. The chances of getting caught and arrested were high and daunting. Knowing all of this though Chan proceeded to explain the plan with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>There were two teams to this operation Team A and Team B. Team A consisted of Chan, Minho, the dude that had Jisung head in his lap, Changbin, and Hyunjin. Teamn B consisted of Seungmin, who was standing in the back of the room, Felix a dude with silver hair and black roots, also standing at the back of the room, Jeongin who was across from Hyunjin and Jisung. Hyunjin then realized how young everyone in the room was, including himself. Most of them were supposed to be in their first year of college, but here they were about to rob a bank. They all looked to innocent and too young to be doing something so dangerous and illegal.</p><p> </p><p>The second part of the plan was Team A’ s objective which was to cause a distraction. Hyunjin would act like a patron and survey the area. When the guards move near the front doors, he’ll signal for Changbin and Minho to take them out. Chan will then enter the bank and start the first half of the distraction which was smoke bombs and firecrackers. Changbin and Minho would follow soon after with the “props”; bags and fake guns. After getting everyone on the ground and in the middle of the room, Chan will announce that he took someone hostage, the person being Hyunjin. Him and Hyunjin will go the back of the room of the bank as Minho and Changbin pretend to rob the other patrons.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what about Team B?” Jisung asked from the couch. He was sitting up now listening attentively to the plan. </p><p> </p><p>Team B would be heading to the vault. They’ll go to the back of the bank and enter through the bank's backdoor where the money was usually delivered. He gave them the passcode to the door which was on a white sheet of paper then continued on with the plan.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tried to ignore the unsettling feeling he got from Chan knowing that information. The JC Financial Group was known most for their security and secretive ways of how they had their money delivered. They were a literal fortress and guard any information with the highest grade security. So, how did Chan know the pass code to the back door?</p><p> </p><p>“Then follow the hallway and to your left is the vault room,” Chan said. “The code to the vault room is 03252020, when you get inside take three steps then jump over the tile in front of you. There are motion detectors at the front of the room. After you get past them, put on your gloves and put in the vault code, 44192020.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix spoke up then. “How much are we taking, though? I doubt four briefcases and care all the money in the vault.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter how much we’re taking, we need to smash and grab.” Chan replied. “The more the merry though.”</p><p> </p><p>The third part of the plan was escaping. After Team B fills all the briefcases, Jeongin will play the sound of police sirens from a wireless bluetooth speaker in the car. This will signal for Team A that Team B is done and is leaving the vault room. Team A will drop their bags and guns and run out the doors. The next part ran Hyunjin’s blood cold.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to stay at the bank and call the police?” Hyunjin exclaimed. “I’m an accomplice to the crime! We’ll all get arrested if I stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan shook his head and sat down in the chair on Hyunjin’s right. He leaned back in the chair like his whole life wasn’t in danger with the ending of this plan. There wasn’t even a hint of worry or fear on his face. He looked like he thought he was invincible and Hyunjin couldn’t see why.</p><p> </p><p>“I took you hostage, I can’t take you with me. Plus, the police need to come so it makes sense that we left when we heard the sirens. It makes even more sense that the hostage somehow called the police and they came.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you want him to lie to the police. That doesn’t seem to be a ‘not so serious’ thing to handle, Chan.” Minho said from the couch. He looked up skeptically at his leader.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a huge operation Chan and working with him is a huge risk.” Seungmin said. “The seven of us never work an operation with an outsider. If a mission required that we did, we never took it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re asking us to bet our lives on this dude,” Jisung added. “Don’t you see how crazy this is? Robbing a JC Financial Group bank with an outsider. We’d be better off with doing it with Woojin then him.”</p><p> </p><p>Then faster than anything Hyunjin had ever seen, Changbin had Jisung's collar in his fist. They were face to face and breathing hard. No one in the room moved.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to die?” Changbin seered. “Because killing you here will be no problem and you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung gave Changbin an indifferent look. “If I wanted to die I certainly wouldn’t do it here in this den of thieves. I’m just trying to make sure of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you hate here so much then why don’t you just--” </p><p> </p><p>Changbin was cut off with Chan knocking on the coffee table. He looked up at the two young men at each other's throats then Hyunjin. He stared straight into Hyunjin’s eyes causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach and his seat to grew hot. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, you will follow your part of the plan to the detail, will you?” Chan asked calmly but firmly. Hyunjin felt his heart squeeze and his body freeze up. He couldn’t break away from Chan eye contact or regain control of his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Chan, I--”</p><p> </p><p>“You will, right? We’re all in this together. That’s why you’re here. With us.” Chan said.</p><p> </p><p>As Hyunjin continued to hold eye contact with Chan, he felt his head become lighter and airier. He felt like he was suddenly about to lose something and felt fear slowly settle in. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stay behind and call the police.” Hyunjin answered. “I’ll act like I wasn’t a part of the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>His unreadable face grew a small smile that settled Hyunjin’s airy feeling but shook the cage of butterflies in his stomach even more. Chan sat back in the chair again and looked at Changbin and Jisung. Changbin glared at Jisung once more then released his collar. Jisung only scoffed then sat back on the couch. He glanced at Hyunjin then grabbed his phone and started scrolling.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we don’t work with outsiders, but trust me,” Chan said as his small smile turned into a grin. “He's not a stranger to me at all. He’s kept me company before.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chan passed the mask out in the car. They were ski masks with creepy red designs on them. After he was done he went through the plan once more and made sure everyone was ready, Team B had the codes and the wireless speaker was connected to Jeongin phone. Hyunjin nerves were through the roof but had his alibi of going to open up an account with the bank ready and the reason why. </p><p> </p><p>Chan watched his phone attentively and when the clock showed seven thirty he told Hyunjin to go first. Hyunjin left the van without a second thought and entered the bank. He didn’t know where this confidence was going from or why there was a small grin growing on his face. He was feeling those butterflies again and a bounce in his step. He entered the bank and headed towards a bank teller. They were a small woman with large glass and a tight suit. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, I would like to open an account.” Hyunjin said calmly. The bank teller looked up and instantly blushed. She quickly pushed her glasses up and fixed her suit. Hyunjin quickly looked around at the guards in the bank. There was three and they were slowly moving into the front of the bank.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye-ye-yes sir,” she answered. “Can I get your name and contact information?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hwang Hyunjin, my number is, oh hold on.” He then took out his phone as if he was going to check his phone number. There was a text notification from Chan asking if the guards were in position. Hyunjin sent a yes then turned back to the teller with an apologetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, my number is XXXX-XXXX,” he told her. She quickly typed it in and then asked what type of account he would like to open up.</p><p> </p><p>“What account are there-” Hyunin asked but was caught off by a woman screaming. He whipped around and saw Team A masked and gloved attacking the guards. Then Chan threw in the smoke bombs filling the room with it’s white gas. Hyunjin covered his mouth and nose and instructed the woman to get down and hide. Soon Chan threw in the firecrackers resembling the sounds of gunshots sending everyone to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“This is a robbery, cough up your shit.” Chan yelled over the firecrackers. Then Minho and Changbin grabbed the rest of the bank tellers and brought them to the center of the room. It was Hyunjin’s turn to acted scared and pressed his back to the bank teller counter as Chan approached him.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem important,” Chan said, then grabbed Hyunjin by his collar. The patrons gasped and screamed as Chan put the fake gun to Hyunjin’s head. Their faces were so close as they stared directly into each other's eyes. Hyunjin tried his best to act tough and glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on tough guy, you’re coming with me.” He said in a low voice then pulled him towards the back room. “If any of you guys call the cops, this pretty boy is fucking dead!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd cried again and watched as Hyunjin was taken hostage. Minho and Changbin moved fast to start collecting all of the patrons' belongings. In the backroom Chan let Hyunjin go and closed the door. Surrounding them were the bank tellers lockers and items. Chan snickered and threw the fake gun on the floor. Hyunjin sat down on the floor suddenly feeling exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>“Good job, kid.’ He said then lifted his mask. His curly brown hair lifted up then fell into a mess on his head. He looked at Hyunjin and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you had a talent for robbing banks,” he says then sits back. “That glare was something else.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin chuckled. “I’ve been practicing, y’know. Hope to make a career out of it one day.I have to rob a bank at least every Tuesday.”</p><p> </p><p>This made Chan laugh. It was the same laugh from the Patmos that made Hyunjin’s ears burn and his heart pick up speed. Hyunjin looked down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. He could feel Chan’s eyes on him. Their hot stare caused those stupid butterflies to come back into his stomach. He tried to steady his hands, so Chan couldn’t see how nervous he was making him. The silence between the two of them was wrapping itself around Hyunjin's throat and making it hard to swallow. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to continue to conversation but he couldn’t come up with anything but touch questions like; Who are Minsu, Heejin, and Jengho, why did Jengho hate Chan so much, who was Woojin and why did he leave, why was he trusting Hyunjin was something so goddamn important, what was Hyunjin to him? Hyunjin’s cheeks heated up at the question and immediately decided to go with his first question. I twas better than awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Chan, who were those people in the warehouse?” Hyunjin asked carefully. “Are they you’re seniors or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan stared at Hyunjin for a couple more seconds then looked away. He sighed heavily and laced his fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>“In a way, yeah. You see, in whatever the fuck this is, this mafia community there’s an alliance between the gangs. Above the alliances are the Senate and Senators. The senators are reps from different gangs, so everyone’s needs can be heard. It’s usually the leader of the gang.” Chan explained then held up three fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Those three, Minsu, Heejin, and Jengho, were the Consul. The make the big decisions and solve any problems between the gangs. Minsu makes out boundaries, Jengho controls trade and supply between gangs, and Heejin is handles any crimes committed inside or outside of the community. Like a judge. She handles the problem no matter how big or small. But for case like mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan rolled his eyes at the statement. “They bring together all three. Not as Jury, Judge, and Executioner, but just as advice.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded. “Okay, but what did I have to do with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were my audience in the deal. An audience is an unbiased witness to any deals that happen with anyone outside the mafia community. Usually they’re someone assigned to you by Heejin after telling her about the deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why she was surprised when she saw me?” Hyunjin questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Chan shook his head. “That my friend is another story for another day. But let me ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin looked up at Chan seeing that he was suddenly closer. He felt his breath become shallow and his head became light. Hyunjin could see the details of Chan’s face better. He noticed his eyes were a deep brown that reminded Hyunjin of smooth melted chocolate. His lips were full and soft pink. His eyebrow had a slit in it from what looked to be a scar. His scent was intoxicating and confusing, Hyunjin could see past the fog in his head. He could only nod.</p><p> </p><p>Chan then licked his lips. “Why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was snapped out of his trance. “What do you mean? I’m here to he--”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but why?” Chan repeated cutting him off. “Back at the Patmos, back at the warehouse, and now here. I mean, you have to solve a murder and help a stranger rob a bank. Don’t you think you’re being too…. Ambitious?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was frozen. Ambitious? What did he mean by ambitious? That he was expecting something from what he was doing? Wouldn’t a better word be reckless? But then was Hyunjin being reckless? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reckless? Ha, you know exactly what you’re doing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But before Hyunjin could answer though the sound of police sirens came and Chan jumped to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s time to go, you know what you’re doing right?” Chan asked and Hynjin nodded. He hadn’t been able to formulate words since Chan had been so close to him. Hyunjin brought out his phone and began to dial the police number. He was just about to hit the call button when Chan stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, here--” Chan reached into his pocket and dropped a small envelope onto Hyunjin’s lap. It was sealed and typed on the front was “TO: THE CEO” in golden ink. His forward scrunched up in confusion. This wasn’t a part of the plan. Before Hyunjin could ask what the letter was about Chan was already heading towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure the police get that and don’t open it.” He then left Hyunjin in the room alone. Hyunjin followed through with the rest of the plan and waited for the police to arrive. When they found him they took him outside to the ambulances and wrapped him in a silver blanket. The first person to talk to him was an old detective with a full beard. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Hwang Hyunjin” he said, his breath smelled of cigarette smoke. “Good evening, I’m detective Hwan. I would like to ask you questions about the crime. You were taken hostage by them, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded. “One of them took me to the back room with a gun pointed to my head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry that that happened to you.” Detective Hwan sounds completely disingenuous. He didn’t even look at Hyunjin as he asked his questions. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember what he looked like or what he sounded like?” Hyunjin answered his question vaguely saying it was a deep male voice. He apologize for not being able to describe it better and Detective dismissed it. He asked Hyunjin some more questions but he only received vague answers as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Hwang, is there anything you would like to mention about the event?” Detective Hwan asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pretend to think for a second then act like he just remembered the letter Chan gave him. He pulled out of his pocket then handed it to the Detective. He was suddenly then interested in.</p><p> </p><p>“The one that took me hostage told me to give the police this.” Hyunjin told him. “It’s addressed to the CEO of the bank though.”</p><p> </p><p>Detective Hwan looked up at Hyunjin then back to the letter in his hand. He began to open it and pull out the note that was inside. He sighed heavily upon looking at the letter.</p><p> </p><p>“Its all in English.” The detective said. </p><p> </p><p>English? Why would it be in English when the front was in Korean. </p><p> </p><p>“I know how to read English.” Hyunjin stated. The detective looked at him with skeptical eyes then slowly handed him the letter. Hyunjin thanked him and took the paper from him. The words were typed and in golden ink as well. It read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you remember? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That night where the champagne was free and the air was hot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The dresses were short and the perfume was intoxicating </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She was so pretty </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Too pretty </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anyone would want to have her </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you wanted her the most </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So with the free champagne and through the short dresses </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blaming the hot air and intoxicating perfume</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You raped and killed her </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you remember, Mr. CEO? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ---&gt; </em>
</p><p>Hyunjin felt his blood run cold but he flipped the note over. Justin as he feared there was a picture of a women's body in a short white dress taped onto the back. Blood poured from the back of her head and her body where twisted and broken as it laid on white stairs with golden railing. Hyunjin's stomach flipped when he saw blood running down the woman's leg from under her dress. He suddenly felt hot and nauseous. </p><p>“So what does it say?” Detective Hwan asked. Then without warning Hyunjin threw up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Author's Note:</p><p> </p><p>Dear reader,</p><p> </p><p>HI, it's Julius. Thank for reading another chapter of Better Company and the amazing support it has received. I honestly didn't think I did make this far into the story but because of you guys I was able too. I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter and again I'm sorry for updating late. It say Tuesdays and Wednesday, but it takes me longer to edit the chapter and then build the confidence to post it. So, thank you for everything and please look forward to the next chapter.</p><p> </p><p>Signed with the best intentions,</p><p>
  <em> Julius </em>
</p><p>P.S.</p><p>And please don't forget to leave kudos and comment, I love hearing from you guys about the story. You can even leave theories as what you think will happen in later chapters. How do you feel about Chan's character after this chapter? What do you think he meant by "ambitious"? I really hope I'm writing his character well. :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Full Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’m big! It’s the pictures that got small.”</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>  ~ Sunset Boulevard, 1950</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The headlines read something different today, but Hyunjin didn’t have to look to know what it was. He was sitting down at his desk in his room and stared at last week's headlines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ARTIST BAEKHYUN ALSO KNOWN AS “CANON” FOUND DEAD IN HIS APARTMENT </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin’s commands of solving the case before the police did still sounded in Hyunjin’s head. Why was he doing this? He had nothing to do with this so why was he staring at the headline. He began to bite his nails in thought. He looked down to the notebook next to him. Words from various news articles were scribbled on the page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had been dead for two weeks in his apartment judging by the decomposition of his body.  Not only that but his bodyguard, Hyungwon, was missing as well. It was obvious that Baekhyun had been murdered and naming a suspect other than Chaewon was hard. It seemed like an open and shut case for Chaewon but then the fact that they had never spoken to each other or saw each other kept the crime from landing on him and bothering Hyunjin. He needed to separate the hay from the needle but it seemed impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then you turn to Chan as a suspect. He was perfect as well with other people also “disappearing” because of dealing with him, but there was no reason for Chan to kill Baekhyun. Chan’s character wasn’t sporadic or violent and if he did kill Baekhyun he’d be more at disadvantage than advantage. He would lose a partnership outside the mafia community and not only that, it would easily be traced back to him during investigation through evidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stared at his notebook of words for a bit longer. There was something Hyunjin was missing in this giant picture. The objective wasn’t to prove if Chan was innocent, but to find out who killed the Baekhyun. Hyunjin needed to look at the case from a different perspective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his notebook and news articles the words “charts” and “upcoming” kept popping up. Baekhyun was an upcoming artist, granted his music wasn’t groundbreaking or catchy, but he was slowly rising in the charts. He was just an artist out of the thousands also trying to be. So why kill him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Hyunjin realized what he had to do. He sat up in his chair and pulled his laptop closer to him. He looked up Baekhyun’s company still seeing the news about his death but also videos of what seemed to be his manager being interviewed. He clicked on the video to see the title. It read:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Manager Kim Jaesun speaks up about the recent death of artist Baekhyun</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the video Manager Kim talked about how Baekhyun was an inspiring artist and hardworking. It was almost like an obituary until the artist asked how he thought he had killed the young artist. Manager Kim then paused for a second then sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try not to think because I just get confused. Baekhyun was a good kid,” Manager Kim said. “In this industry there can be...rivals...he never had bad blood with any other artist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad blood? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It didn’t seem like that when Chan and Hyunjin met Baekhyun back at the Patmos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was just starting out and was just about to hit it big. I don’t know anyone would kill him for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wrote down Manager Kim’s name in his notebook and the address of the entertainment building. He knew where to go now, but not how. How could he get a one-on-one interview with Manager Kim? What would be his reason for being interested in the case? If he suddenly asked to meet Manager Kim, Hyunjin knew he would definitely look suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s phone pinged at that moment. He looked at it and saw that it was a text from Chan. He picked up his phone quickly and checked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I’m outside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin scrunched his eyebrows together at first in confusion then jumped from his seat and ran to his window. He pushed past his curtains and peered into the darkness of the night. He could see two people standing under his window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked down at his phone and texted back:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How do you know where I live?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He got a text back immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A couple clicks and you can find out anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come out I need to talk to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin grabbed his coat and headed for his door. He tried to imagine what Chan wanted to talk about as he walked down the corridor from his room. Was it about the bank robbery from the other day or Baekhyun’s death? That reminded Hyunjin that he still had to ask what Chan did after he left the Patmos that day, but that brought a sickening feeling to his stomach. He ignored it and stopped all attempts to try and imagine what they were going to talk about. He still wouldn’t be prepared even if he knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got downstairs, he entered the parlor carefully in fear of the vulture. The vulture being their head maid, Heeyun, or what Hyunjin called Grandmother. She was a small, old lady that had taken care of the mansion but also took over care of Hyunjin while his father was away. She was fast and an overprotective of Hyunjin. She never let him out too late and stayed up late when he worked overtime at the company. He could never slip past her even if he was invisible. She grabbed his wrist before he could touch the doorknob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask why you’re leaving the house at eleven at night, Hyunjin?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smiled at her. “I’m just going outside for a walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeyun dropped her eyebrow but didn’t drop her hand. Hyunjin moved his hand from the doorknob and gave Heeyun a begging look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please grandmother, I’m twenty-one now!” Hyunjin fought. “I know I can handle myself”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeyun released an old lady scoff. “Being an age doesn't change what you know and don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s phone pinged again causing both him and Heeyun to look down at it. Hyunjin felt a cold sweat run down his back. He quickly whipped his wrist out of Heeyun's hand. He lunged for the doorknob and pushed the door open before Heeyun could ask any questions. He dashed out of the house and towards his bedroom window where he saw Chan and Changbin waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chan saw him he threw him a smirk while Changbin just stayed quiet and watched Hyunjin as he approached them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the prince comes down from his tower,” Chan says jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “That’s rich coming from someone that has a courtyard in the middle of their house.” He stopped in front of Chan and nodded Changbin which he didn’t return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know, speaking of money though, just wanted to thank you for helping with “moving the money” yesterday.” Chan said, putting his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pursed his lips and crossed his arms. “Yeah, I really did sort of put my life on the line for you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That immediately brought up the question Chan asked Hyunjin during the robbery. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunjin still didn’t have an answer to that. He knew he shouldn’t be helping Chan and he didn’t have to solve Baekhyun’s murder, but his thoughts didn’t match his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you say?” Chan asked, pulling Hyunjin out of his mind. Hyunjin snapped his eyes back to Chan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say to what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drinks at the Patmos. On me tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Patmos hadn’t changed and the way to Patmos hadn’t changed either. The alley and the dark tunnel was still creepy as hell to Hyunjin, and just like last time he followed Chan through all of it. When they got to the door Youngjae was there again and greeted Hyunjin. It was all so surreal. Hyunjin couldn’t believe he was back again, back in a world that no one knew about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only difference is that Chan didn’t lead them to the bar but through the catwalk above the dance floor. There were doors with golden numbers lined the walls and patrons talked closely together. Chan led them all the way to the last door with the numbers eighteen on them. Changbin stepped forward and opened the door for Chan and Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the room was light with violet and blue lightning. The cushions were a deep red and the table in the middle of the room was covered with all brands of liquor. On the left side of the table was Jeongin and Felix who were playing on a nintendo switch. They shoved each other playfully as they yelled at each other to move out of the way. On the right was Minho, Jisung, and Seungmin who were talking and laughing. Hyunjin couldn’t stop the tight feeling that came as he watched the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess here, guys.” Chan announced as he entered the room. Everyone in the room looked up and stared at Hyunjin. It was a long silence that followed until the sound of something crashing came from the Nintendo switch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was the first person to speak up. “Way to ruin my night, Chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tight feeling in Hyunjin’s heart started to dissipate. Minho hit Jisung on the back of his head but the damage was already. Seungmin then stood up and walked towards Hyunjin. He held his hand out in front of Hyunjin and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind the stupid squirrel, let me properly introduce myself last time was soft of fast.  I’m Kim Seungmin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hwang Hyunjin.” Hyunjin stated then took his hand. They shook hands and smiled at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan then threw his arm around Hyunjin’s shoulder and led him to a seat next to Felix and Jeongin. Chan sat at the head of the table with Changbin next to him. Changbin still hadn’t said anything the whole night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix was next to introduce himself then Jeongin. They hurried back to their game smiling and laughing like before Hyunjin came into the room. Hyunjin turned back to Chan seeing him pour a drink into a shot glass. He took another bottle and poured into the same glass.  He handed it to Hyunjin with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Hyunjin stared at the glass feeling a stupid smile crawl onto his face. He took the glass and took a sip. It was fruity and terribly bitter at the same time. Hyunjin downed the rest of the drink, earning another smile from Chan. He blamed the sudden heat in his cheeks on the drink even though he wasn’t a lightweight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group talked and drank for the rest of the night. Seungmin, Jeongin, and Felix warmed up to Hyunjin’s fast. They played games together and played a variety of drinking games. Hyunjin realized that Jeongin wasn’t the intimiating dude that he saw back at the manor, Seungmin was the smartest dude that Hyunjin had ever met, and that Felix was as innocent as a newborn baby. They didn’t fit the mafia look or acted like regular gangsters. They were normals dudes that committed crimes. Hyunjin thought of himself the same way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Mr. Prince,” Jsiung said from across the table. He downed a shot and threw his leg over Minho’s. He cocked his head to the right and tried to glare at Hyunjin, but he just looked constipated. He was obviously drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like we’ll be meeting each other more often.” Jisung told him. “I want your birthday, zodiac sign, blood type, ideal type, favorite food, favorite game, favorite drink, favorite--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho covered Jisung's mouth , his hand smothering the last request. He scoffed and shook the young man. “Why? Are you going to date him? Should we break up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin almost spat out his drink. Seungmin patted Hyunjin on the back as he tried to regather himself. They were dating? As in in a relationship?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jisung cried. “I was just curious! If he’s going to be our new team member, shouldn’t we find out more about him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked at Chan who was downing another shot. Was Hyunjin really becoming a new member? He blinked in confusion. In the movies the new kid started from the bottom, but if Hyunjin was really becoming a new member was going straight to the top? A tiny rush of adrenaline ran through Hyunjin’s body. He began to try and hide the smile that was growing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it true, Chan?” Asked Hyunjin.The leader of the gang looked at Hyunjin with an unemotional face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s the main reason I brought you here.” He said bluntly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin felt blood rush to his ears and cheeks. He looked away and back at the table. He was finally becoming a part of something. This time he didn’t hide the smile that appeared on his face. Seungmin patted him on the back happily while Felix and Jeongin cheered. Jisung only scoffed, earning another hit to the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Changbin passed a cup glass to Hyunjin. He was also expressionless. Even though everyone in the group was slowly warming up to Hyunjin, he knew  that getting on Changbin’s good side was going to be hard. Changbin hadn’t spoken the whole entire night and just kept scrolling through his phone and downing cups of beer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nonetheless looked at the glass and stared at it, a bit confused. Chan then grabbed a black wine bottle then uncapped the waxed cap. He stood up instantly taking everyone’s attention. His movements were a bit erratic but he stabilized himself and continued on like nothing happened. On his face was a giant grin and his pale cheeks had a light tint of pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t usually do this, Hyunjin isn't usually the dude.” Chan said. “You see I had made a deal with Chan the first day I met him. As most of you know I’m currently under investigation for Baekhyun’s death. What most you don’t know is that Hyunjin was with me as my audience for the deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprise ran through the room excluding Hyunjin and Changbin, who was sitting down quietly next to Chan sipping on his twentieth glass of beer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering where he had come from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An outsider witnessed a company deal? Hyunjin really is unusual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is like a shotgun wedding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t speak, held on to the glass cup tightly and kept his head down. Chan quieted down the kids then continued on with his speech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not only that, but during my interogation he he defended me, then said he would solve not only Baekhyun’s murder but Gowon and Haechan’s disappearance.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room’s silence allowed for Hyunjin to hear his fast heartbeat. Hearing everything back Hyunjin realized how insane he was. This whole entire time he understood what he was doing was crazy but it never hit like the freight train it was now. It was like then he realized that he wasn’t Sherlock Holmes or a detective. He was just a stupid young heir to a company. But just as Hyunjin realized that He realized that he couldn’t back down either. He had come so far. He robbed a fucking bank! Running now was...running now was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’ll hold up my part of the deal as I always do.” Chan announced. “Hwang Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin also realized that his palms were growing sweaty but there was a new heat under his seat. He looked up a Chan with a grin. When they made eye contact Hyunjin felt a new wave of bravery rush through his body. In Chan’s eyes were an ambitious gleam that was contagious and impossible to ignore. The grin on his face suited the glint as well. At that moment Hyunjin had an epiphany. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan needed him. Chan was dependent on Hyunjin.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With this drink,” Chan continued. “I welcome </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>...into Popularis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan poured the blood red wine into Hyunjin’s glass. He filled it to the brim then placed the bottle down. He then took out a box that was also blood red. He handed Hyunjin the box then sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink the wine first before you open the box.” Chan said, pointing at the cup of wine in Hyunjin’s hand as well. The box was in his right and the glass was in his left. All eyes were on him again. The thoughts from early ran in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan needed him. Chan was dependent on Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation Hyunjin downed the full cup of wine making sure to get every drop. Everyone clapped while Jeongin and Felix chanted to open the box. Hyunjin stared at it, examining the red fabric. He put the glass down and began to open the box. The room's silence was deafening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When finally pulled back the lid of the box inside was a golden wreath. It was small enough to fit around Hyunjin’s finger so it pulled it on and watched it gleaming in the lighting of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Hyunjin asked. He looked at Chan who was opening another bottle of beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a sign that you’re with me.” He answered then took a sip of his drink. “Everyone has it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin then looked around for confirmation. Jeongin pulled back his sleeve and revealed that his wreath was strapped on like a bracelet. Felix pushed back his hair and showed that his was an earring. Minho’s and Jisung’s were necklaces. Changbin nor Chan revealed their but it was enough for Hyunjin to move on from the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does everyone in the gang have this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan shook his head. “No, just us eight. Everyone on the Advisor’s Board gets one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that would be--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, all eight of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night had died down finally and the youngest members of the board, which were Seungmin and Jeongin, had fallen asleep. Minho and Jisung had gone home after Jisung puked up everything he drank that night then passed out as well. Left in the room was Chan, Hyunjin, Felix, and Changbin but that was soon going to change as Felix kept dozing off. After a while he finally passed out as well laying his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. Hyunjin only smiled at the sight of the sleeping kid. After a while Chan spoke up breaking the silence</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changbin, can you take care of the kids?” Chan asked as he began to lit a cigarette. “Youngsu should be coming with the car so make sure they’re ready to go. I need to talk with Hyunjin outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin tried to think past his intoxicated state. Chan needed me again. Hyunjin thought, then giggled a little. He wasn’t terribly drunk but it was hard to control his actions. Changbin gave his leader a suspicious look then looked at Hyunjin. There was a new look that ran across Changbin’s face. It was only for a fraction of a second but Hyunjin could tell it was a look of pity. He nodded and Chan smiled. He gave Changbin a soft part of the back and urged me to get up. My mouth was faster than my action though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to talk about though?” Hyunjin asked in a bit of a slurred voice. Chan brushed off his question and took Hyunjin by his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just follow me kid.” He said and Hyunjin did. He allowed for Chan to lead him out of the room and out of Patmos. Hyunjin had a flashback to the first time he left the Patmos with Chan. He remembers the deal they made at the entrance of the alley. Everything was coming full circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s the investigation going?” Chan asked as they stood outside the alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was silent for a moment, the reality of the situation hit him again. People were missing and dead and Hyunjin was in charge of finding the culprit. He sighed heavily and rubbed his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have one clue but I need to talk to Baekhyun’s manager first.” Hyunjin told him. “I need to better understand the timeline of the events and everything before. Like how Baekhyun made and released a song while dead? Did he meet Baekhyun before he died? Even then not hearing from your artist in two weeks should’ve raised some alarm in Manager Jaesun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you think he has something to do with his artist murder?” Chan questioned. Hyunjin nodded then shifted his weight to his left leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not only that I think Manager Jaesun knows something that the public doesn’t about Chaewon and Baekhyun. Baekhyun targeting Chaewon can’t be unprovoked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan nodded ten took a long drag of his cigarette. He tapped the ash end of the smoke off then took another drag. He released a long white cloud of smoke then took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then I’ll get you a meeting with him.” Chan announced. Hyunjin snapped his neck towards Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you can’t--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't help you put the puzzle piece together, but I can help you gain access to people and areas, remember?” Chan clarified. He took another drag then smiled. It was the smile that Chan gave him before he lifted him in the backroom of the bank. The stupid butterflies wer back but another thought came up as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan.” Hyunjin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That note. Was it real?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a silence then he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Then robbing the bank was a sight attracting decoy.” Hyunjin said with an absentminded voice. He felt chills run down his body. Chan blew out some smoke then dropped the cigarette. Hyunjin for the first time had a cold and ominous presence from Chan. His heartbeat picked up speed and each butterfly in his stomach was shot dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no. The client wanted me to do as much damage as I could. And that’s what I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s...was the client?” Hyunjin ased slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Chan could say anything a back van pulled up and the sounds of  Changbin, Seungmin, Felix, and Jeongin voices resonated through the alley. Hyunjin looked up from the ground and at Chan’s face. On his face was’t his regular grin or smile or unreadable face, but a ghost of a smile. He stared at the cigarette that was still burning on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir!” A voice called out. Both Hyunjin and Chan looked in the direction of the voice and saw that it was the chauffeur of the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” The driver asked. This seemed to snap Chan out of the trance he was in. He looked up and put his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Youngsu, I had a bit too much to drink tonight.” Chan then looked at Hyunjin. He had his regular smile on his face again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Hyunjin, just some executives.” Chan said. The rest of the board appeared then on both Chan and Hyunjin’s side. Felix threw his arms around and snuggled his face into Hyunjin's neck. Hyunjin couldn’t stop a smile from growing on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, welcome to the club, let’s be good friends.” Felix mumbled out. Jeongin who was being carried on Changbin’s back grunted in agreement. Chan took Seugmin’s hand and put an arm around his member. The doors of the van opened and Changbin walked forward to place Jeongin inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan then leaned into Hyunjin’s ear causing his stomach to flip. Chan chuckled then said, “Yes, let’s be good company to each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan then pulled back and winked at Hyunjin. He walked up to the van leading Seungmin to the car. Hyunjin would’ve stood there for the rest of the night if he hadn’t remembered Felix was still clinging to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led his new friend to the van and placed him in. Hyunjin was the last to climb in and get situated. For the whole ride home he was silent and as he was leaving the car left said a soft goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text you when I catch a meeting with Baekhyun’s manager, so stay alert.” Chan told Hyunjin before the van left. Hyunjin thanked for the help then the van sped off into the night. Hyunjin didn’t know how long he stood outside staring at nothing. His mind moved at a snail's pace. When he finally snapped out of his trance he walked to his front door. Before Hyunjin could grab the doorknob he took a deep breath in to settle himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something way bigger going on than Hyunjin had expected. Hyunjin couldn’t connect Chan to Baehyun’s death but he couldn't rule him out either. Hyunjin released the breath he was holding then grabbed doorknob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin needed to solve Baekhyun’s case as fast as possible. He had a gut feeling that the artist's death was also connected to the bank robbery just by Chan alone. It was obvious now that Chan only made deals with those who wanted to tear people down. Chan had made deals with Baekhyun and the last client for the same reason. Was it money?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The client wanted me to do as much damage as I could. And that’s what I did.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin finally pushed past his thoughts and entered his house, but Hyunjin still carried an uneasy feeling. Because how does someone take a picture of the body of a famous actress days before she’s announced missing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin finally took out his phone and checked today's headlines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CEO OF JC FINICIAL GROUP ACCUSED OF THE ABDUCTION, RAPE, AND MURDER OR STAR ACTRESS OF YOUNGMI MYO, ALSO KNOWN AS GOWON.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>author's note</p><p> </p><p>Hey, guy! It feels like I haven't you guys in awhile but I'm glad you came back. Just want to note I change the gang's name because the Electric Company was always just a place holder. And I really like the Popularis name.Also yeah, Hyunjin just found out about what ahppen to one of the missing community members, just in case you thought it was someone different.  Thanks for reading and leave your comments below. Don't forget to leave kudos as well! You are loved and you are special ;)</p><p>
  <em>Julius</em>
</p><p>p.s.</p><p> Happy Mental Health Awareness month! </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Season 2 notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, guys! It been a minute hasn't it. It's been awhile since I've posted BUT I'm here to announce that Better Company will be coming back. I've just checked it and it says it's complete which is not true! We haven't found out who killed Baekhyun! But I hope you guys are excited for this as I am! I just got out of a really rough patch in my life, so I'm ready to start this up again. So everyone one be prepared! And to boost your excitement even more, here's a like sneak peek to the next chapter:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was out of breath and his legs were growing tired. He couldn’t run anymore but they were getting closer. He didn’t know where he was going or how far he had gone. His phone? Where was his phone, he had to call Chan. He tried to go through his pockets as he ran but it was in possible without stopping. He gave up looking for it and continued running down the alley he was in. He needed to find a tunnel. He need to--</p><p>Then pop and a sheering red hot pain radiating through his body. He screamed in agony falling to the ground. The pain was paralyzing and kept Hyunjin from moving. His thoughts were clouded but Hyunjin knew he had just gotten shot. Hot tears rolled down his face as he heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind him. He could feel it. The impending doom like he was having a stroke. But he couldn’t turn around and had his eyes strained on the dirty alley ground. Just then he could hear a buzzing in his pocket. Hyunjin knew it was his phone but he couldn’t even put in enough power in to get it. He was forced to continue laying on the ground listening to the footsteps getting louder. Then they stopped right next to Hyunjin’s frozen body. He could feel their still gaze on his back.</p><p>“Shouldn’t have been there, Hyunjin.” A voice said behind him. He instantly recognized the voice. Hyunjin tried to turn around by a foot was placed on his back. He cried out in pain as the foot dig its heels into his back.</p><p>“Shouldn’t have been there.” Then there was another gunshot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You wanna know what happens next? Make sure to be here next Friday, October 24th. Sorry, for the cheesy notice I'm just excited. I'll see y'all in the next chapter!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P.S. tw// Woojin situation</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And with the case of Woojin, I will be taking his name out of the story. I do not feel comfortable having his name in the story and I hope you guys can respect my decision to do so. I will be taking him out at as soon as I can. I love you guys always.</p><p> </p><p>regards,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>julius</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dirty Business for Me and You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Get your stinking paws off me, you damned dirty ape!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Planet of the Apes (1968)</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin was out of breath and his legs were growing tired. He couldn’t run anymore, but they were getting closer. He didn’t know where he was going or how far he had gone. His phone? Where was his phone, he had to call Chan. He tried to go through his pockets as he ran, but it was possible without stopping. He gave up looking for it and continued running down the alley he was in. He needed to find a tunnel. He needs to--</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a loud pop and a sheering red-hot pain radiating through his body. He screamed in agony, falling to the ground. The pain was paralyzing and kept Hyunjin from moving. His thoughts were clouded, but Hyunjin knew he had just gotten shot. Hot tears rolled down his face as he heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind him. He could feel it. The impending doom like he was having a stroke. He couldn’t turn around though had had his eyes strained on the dirty alley ground.</p><p> </p><p>Just then he could hear a buzzing in his pocket. Hyunjin knew it was his phone, but he couldn’t put in enough power to get it out of his pocket. He was forced to continue laying on the ground listening to the footsteps getting louder. They stopped right next to Hyunjin unmoving body. He could feel their heavy gaze on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t have been there, Hyunjin.” A voice said behind him.</p><p> </p><p> He instantly recognized the voice. Hyunjin tried to turn around, but a foot was placed on his back. He cried out in pain as the foot dig its heels into his back.</p><p> </p><p>  “Shouldn’t have been there.”</p><p> </p><p>  Then there was a gunshot and Hyunjin was back in his office with a sticky note on his forehead. He peeled the note off his face and read it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The papers next to you are for the new proposal for the pub. Read over it and prepare for the meeting tomorrow. Your father will be there along with stockholders, don’t fuck it up.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Xoxo, Jaehyun</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighed and leaned back in his chair. The gunshots from his dream echoed in his head. Hearing that familiar voice again was jarring, too. He was pretty sure it was Baekhyun. His words caused an uncomfortable feeling in Hyunjin’s chest. Like something was clawing at his diaphragm. He rubbed his chest in a futile attempt to get rid of it. He hoped to never have that dream again. Putting it behind him, he looked over at the pile of papers on his left. There was another note on it as well. Hyunjin peeled it off and read it.</p><p> </p><p>Even if you don't like it, you have to side with it. Mr. Ji is one of the biggest stockholders in the company...Going against him wouldn’t be a good choice.</p><p>Hyunjin sighed and rubbed his face. It had been a week since he met up with Chan and found out that Gowon was the woman in the photo. What did all of it mean? Did Chan help murder Gowon? Was Chan the one who took the picture? If not, who? What did Gowon have to do with the Backstreets? If she was a leader or owned a section of Seoul, which part?</p><p> </p><p>This came with a pile of new problems. Chan has finally gotten Hyunjin an interview with Manager Kim, but Kim didn’t know he was meeting Hyunjin. He had to keep his identity a secret. Chan hid the location from Hyunjin as well in an attempt to even the score.</p><p> </p><p>What questions could Hyunjin ask him that wouldn’t expose his intentions? Manager Kim could be a suspect as well. Hyunjin couldn’t let his guard down with anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like I’m dancing around holes,” Hyunjin said to himself. It only took one wrong step and he’d be done for.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin groaned and threw his troubling thoughts to the back of his head and grabbed his new pile of problems. He pulled the cover page of the proposal back and began to read. He threw the papers fifteen minutes later.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> “That’s why we are requesting a twenty percent interest in the budget fund for the project.” The presenter said.</p><p> </p><p> Hyunjin was fuming. He glanced at Mr. Ji seeing him smirking in the darkness of the room. Hyunjin could see what he was trying to do. But though he saw it, he couldn’t reveal it. Not now at least.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Ji was known to squander the budget money for projects. He would spend it on women and other party favors for stockholders and business partners. He was never fired for it because the blame was somehow put on to someone else. Mr. Ji and Hyunjin never had a good relationship and compared well to Russia and the U.S. during the sixty.</p><p> </p><p>“I see nothing wrong with this proposal.” Mr. Ji said.</p><p> </p><p> He was also very bold.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh, Mr. Ji, don’t you think a twenty percent increase is a bit much?” Asked Mr. Seo. “The pub isn’t even the size of the one we have in Itaewon.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Seo was Hyunjin's biggest supporter in the fight to inherit the company. Mr. Seo was almost like an uncle to Hyunjin. He watched him grow up and taught him most about managing a company. He was always Hyunjin’s first line of defense.</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be outrageous to give such an increase,” he continued. “Why are the costs exceedingly more than we’ve expected?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wanted to groan. The numbers were obviously wrong. Hyunjin himself went over the numbers before the presentation and compiled a list of construction groups that do well and cost less. Mr. Ji was purposely growing the bill so that when it came to the time to actually build, he’d would make a quick change without anyone knowing.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin clenched and unclenched his fist. How could agree with the idea, knowing the money will just go to Mr. Ji enjoying himself.</p><p> </p><p>“The management team picked the best groups for the project,” the presenter said. “The cost exceeding expectations is to be expected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then check for different groups.” Mr. Seo suggested. “There are other groups out there that can build and manage the project for less.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that might lower to quality,” Mr. Ji rebutted. “Will you take responsibility if the groups fail to meet expectations and any future accidents?”</p><p> </p><p>“Has any of our buildings fallen before using these groups, Mr. Ji?”</p><p> </p><p>The room suddenly grew in tension. Hyunjin looked at his dad who had asked the question. He was looking at the proposal on paper and spun a black pen in his left hand. When Mr. Ji didn’t answer his question, Mr. Hwang looked up from the packet.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Ji, answer the question.” He commanded.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin eyes turned back to the greedy board member. His face was paler than before, but he held his composure well. He cleared his throat and straighten his tie.</p><p> </p><p>“No, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct. Now, I would love to unsettle the room more, but I think I’ll leave that to my son,” Mr. Hwang said. “What do you think Hyunjin? Should we allow the budget increase? Or will you allow it?”</p><p> </p><p> Hyunjin laid back in his chair. He wanted to say no. The right answer was no and to fire Mr. Ji. The partners he met with and gave gifts to with budget money would only hurt the company as well. As much as Hyunjin wanted to stop Mr. Ji, saying no right now wouldn’t help him get rid of the parasite. But a twenty percent increase was too much. The bill was already twenty-eight billion won (24 million dollars). Hyunjin needed a way to give Mr. Ji what he wanted but keep him leashed. He didn’t want to but keeping him from setting the company on fire was top priority. After the bank robbery Hyunjin became more aware of shade deals that could put the companies under fire.</p><p> </p><p>Just some executives… do as much damage as possible….</p><p> </p><p>Even if it was too late, Hyunjin had to try.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I agree with the proposal.” Hyunjin decided.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear the shock go through the room with board members gasping. Hyunjin stood up and walked up to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Not only do I think, it deserves an increase, but everything about it should be upgraded.” Hyunjin announced. The board members and his father looked at him like he grew three heads and two wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s make this project the biggest this year.” Hyunjin said. “The project is in a prime space for youth”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what are you suggesting we do?” Mr. Ji pushed through his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin held down his amusement. “Integrate drinking with entertainment.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Ji furrowed his eyebrows. “Entertainment? Don’t we already do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but we can do more than that.” Hyunjin stated. “We can make suites for couples or groups that want privately drinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Wouldn’t they just drink at home?” Mr. Ji fumed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re correct that’s when my next part of the plan comes in.” Hyunjin suggested. “We’ll have rooms for watching movies or playing games. The customer can schedule what room they want and what goes in it. We’ll also serve meals as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not only would this be ushering in a new age of drinking and nights out. But be a new and fun idea for youth in the dating scene.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin now stood in a quiet room. They all stared at him in disbelief. Hyunjin could see it in their faces. How did he come up with these ideas so fast? The answer was that Hyunjin didn’t. He had been sitting on this idea for a private/suite pubs. The only reason why his never mentioned it was because the budget for it would be heart stopping. But now Hyunjin was given a chance to make it a reality.</p><p> </p><p>“If we’re going to spend so much, we better go all out.” Hyunjin concluded. “This is a chance to lead the industry and South Korea into a new era of drinking. We should be at the forefront. We have to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Ji jaw was touching the ground and Hyunjin's father had noticeably large grin on his face.</p><p>               </p><p> “Let’s do it.” Hyunjin’s father replied. “A big budget for a big project makes sense. Don’t you agree Mr. Ji?”</p><p> </p><p>The room was quiet again with heavy tension. Hyunjin watched Mr. Ji clench and unclench his fist then slowly nod.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an amazing idea.” He said. “I’m sure the team I assign will--”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that.” Mr. Hwang said. “I’ll let Hyunjin assign a team since it’s his idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s father then looked at him. “You’re in of the project now. Don’t let me down.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was speechless for a moment then quickly nodded. Mr. Hwang smirked then nodded. He stood up and everyone stood up as well.</p><p> </p><p>“The meeting is now over. We’ll continue in two weeks. You all are dismissed.” He announced then left the room with a few executives following him. As soon as the door closed Mr. Ji shot glare that could’ve killed Hyunjin where he stood. He wagged his finger at him like a child that had done something wrong. Hyunjin could practically see smoke pouring out of the enraged man’s ears. Hyunjin held his ground and eye contact as Jaehyun walked up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You. What are you trying to do here?” Mr. Ji seethed. “Are you trying to bankrupt us? Send us under?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Ji, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hyunjin replied. “I agreed to your proposal of a budget increase for building the pub. I don’t understand why you’re so upset.”</p><p> </p><p>The greedy pig scoffed. “Agreed? You took over my entire project and budget!”</p><p> </p><p>“All I did was suggest a way to grow the company,” Hyunjin said. “I’m confident that building this pub based on my plans will keep the company as the number one enterprise in South Korea. As next CEO, that is my duty.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Ji looked like his eyes were about to fall out of his head. Then he began to chuckle and rubbed his face fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>“Next CEO? Yeah...we’ll see if a drunk bastard can lead.” Mr. Ji said sarcastically. He began to pack up his things when Hyunjin spoke up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s make a bet.”</p><p> </p><p>The room seemingly froze. The board members that were watched looked upon the scene in disbelief. Jaehyun tried to step in between the two and talk them out of it but Hyunjin ignored him. Mr. Ji had thrown down the gauntlet, so he was getting the response he wanted. Hyunjin felt gracious to entertain him.</p><p> </p><p>“A bet?” Mr. Ji questioned. “You’re going to make a bet with me, boy?”</p><p>               </p><p>Hyunjin shifted his weight and nodded. “What? Are you scared of a drunkard?’</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Ji smirked then put down his belongings. He put his hands in his pocket then walked up to Hyunjin with slow and heavy footsteps. Jaehyun moved out of the way with an annoyed expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Scared? You don’t know anything about fear, if you’re trying to be scary right now.” Mr. Ji told him. “You want to bet? Fine. It’s nice way to humble an upstart brat. I’ll teach you what it means to be scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin scoffed. “In two weeks, we’ll have another meeting about my proposal. There I’ll go in depth and reveal the whole layout for the project.”</p><p> </p><p>“If my father doesn’t like it and I fail at the meeting we’ll go with your plans and you can keep the budget. If my father approves of my plans, then I get your backing in supporting me being next CEO and after.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Ji face twisted in anger. Hyunjin knew understood why he was so upset. Mr. Ji hated Hyunjin with a burning passion. He believed Hyunjin would ruin the company’s image if he becomes CEO. Though he had a good reason to believe that since anytime Hyunjin appeared in the limelight was for his scandals, but it didn’t change that fact that Hyunjin was a competent businessman. Though he was still young he was known to have a brilliant mind for business and that’s what the company needed. That’s what Hyunjin’s father was looking for. Mr. Ji’s giving Hyunjin his support would solidify Hyunjin for the position and also make him Hyunjin’s dog.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re talking about support then we need to add one more condition.” Mr. Ji said. He looked around to room first to see if everyone was watching and hearing. Then spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“If you lose, not only do we go with my plan, but you hand over twenty five percent of your stocks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re fucking crazy.” Jaehyun said when they entered back into Hyunjin’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a fucking lunatic!” He continued. “If you don’t want to be CEO, just tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighed then sat down at his desk. “I’m not going to lose Jaehyun.”</p><p>               </p><p>“Are you sure? Your dad is your dad but he’s also a harsh businessman.” Jaehyun told him. “Family relations won’t save you when it comes to business.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head and sighed. He pulled out his phone and checked his text. After the night at the bar Hyunjin was added into a group chat. No one really talked in it unless they were being given orders by Chan to do something and they were just responding. Chan hadn’t given Hyunjin any orders yet and Hyunjin couldn’t understand the slight disappointing feeling he got when Chan wouldn’t interact with him. It had only been a week since Hyunjin joined Populares but Hyunjin was expecting more things to happen, but Chan wasn’t even talking to him.</p><p> </p><p> Time passed slowly but the end of the day came and Hyunjin was packing up to go home. Jaehyun had left early for a family meeting he had to attend to which left Hyunjin taking the elevator down alone.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked scrolled the headlines for news. There had been no update on the Baekhyun case luckily but more news about the CEO of JC Financial having his first hearing during the day. Pictures of an old man with his hands covered and head down opened up the article. Sighing Hyunjin continued to read seeing that the police had also found Gowon’s body under his newly cemented driveway. The reason why the police couldn’t have gotten him soon was because they had searched his house before where the party was held but found nothing conclusive on what happened to her or where she went. The security cameras around the house hadn’t caught her or anything suspicious either. But her body was at his house and there was the picture of her dead on his stairs. There was also accounts from eyewitness that had seen the CEO pursing Gowon and taking her to higher levels in the house where most people did not go. They didn’t see her come down since then.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s question was now how did he hide her from the cameras and who helped him keep it all hidden? With all the amount of people at the party that saw her it must have been hard to keep it under wraps by himself. Hyunjin’s next question was who was Gowon and what was her relationship with the CEO of a banking company?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was about to enter the empty lobby of building when he heard a familiar voice. He scrunched his eyebrows together and looked around. It sounded like Mr. Ji and he was angry by his tone. Hyunjin followed the sound of his voice leading him to a hallway at the back of the building right after the elevators Hyunjin just came out of.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no problem, Jaewon.” He said in a low and angry tone. “I can get the money so calm down. Tell the old man to keep quiet and I’ll make sure the situation blows over. Just like last time.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stopped in his tracks. Money and the old man? What situation and what he did he mean by just like last time? What has Mr. Ji been doing outside the company?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a stupid brat getting a bit bold.” He continued. “He’s thinks that his becoming a real boy. Puppets will always be puppets though.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin quickly pieced the puzzle together. Mr. Ji was obviously talking about him and his idea that overshadowed his previous one. And if that were the case than the money, he was trying to get was from the budget money for the project. Who was the old man though and what was Mr. Ji going to do with the money? Even though Hyunjin asked these questions in his head a sick and unsettling feeling was growing in is stomach. Hyunjin pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth releasing soft but heavy breathes. The silence was deafening as Hyunjin waited for Mr. Ji to continue. Should he have said a prayer to make the unsettling feel go away?</p><p> </p><p>“Wi Seongmin has nothing to worry about just make sure he keeps his mouth for two weeks,” Mr. Ji warned. “If he cracks, I won’t be able to save him.”</p><p> </p><p>Wi Seongmin. Hyunjin left the scene not needing to hear anything else. It was obvious that he was trying to use the company money to get someone out of trouble. Wi Seongmin…Wi Seongmin why was that name making Hyunjin so uncomfortable. It worried him so badly that Hyunjin could barely keep his hands study as he reached for his car door. He got into the car then immediately pulled out his phone. Who was Wi Seongmin? Please who was Wi Seongmin?</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin typed the characters into the search bar with a bated breath and loud heartbeat in his ear. Who was—</p><p> </p><p>The picture of an old man smiling came up with hundreds of articles about his arrest, but Hyunjin found his answer to his questions and fears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wi Seongmin, CEO of JC Financial, is accused of murder and rape of actress, Gowon</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt his body descending and his hand hold his phone began to shake. He suddenly remembered Chan’s words from the day they robbed the bank. <em>Do as much damage as you can. </em>Who was the client talking about? How far was the damage going to reach? No that didn’t matter. Mr. Ji was fucked if he was going up against Chan. Their levels were too different. Hyunjin needed a way to save the company. If Wi Seongmin was the first target there was no doubt of this reaching Mr. Ji who helped him in the first place and the company.</p><p>A ding came from Hyunjin’s phone. Hyunjin looked at and saw it was a text from Chan. He cautiously opened it and read it.</p><p>
  <em>Where r u?</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin took his bottom lip into his mouth again.</p><p>
  <em>At the company</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin stared at his phone intensely waiting for a reply. He bit down harder on his lip until he tasted faint copper. There was another ding.</p><p>
  <em>Good, don’t change. Come to this address.</em>
</p><p>Chan then sent a link with an address Hyunjin immediately. It was a rich neighborhood he had been to before because of his old friends.  </p><p>
  <em>What are we gonna do there?</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin waited for another response, when he got, he took a deep breath and closed his phone. He fixed his hair and straighten up his tie. Taking another deep breath, he turned on his car and pulled out of the company parking lot. Chan’s text had read:</p><p>
  <em>It’s a wedding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’re crashing it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hi, Julius here! I'm so sorry this is literally two days late. I know I promised Friday but I completely forgot that I had an all day event on Friday AND Saturday. Please forgive me. But another note, how was the first chapter of season 2? Did you like it? Are you excited for what's next? Comment then! I love hearing from you guys. It literally makes my whole entire day. Especially since I was really nervous coming back to this story. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise the next chapter will better and more exciting than the last. Thanks for the support and I always love you guys! Thanks for reading!</p><p> </p><p>Regards,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Julius</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>P.S. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy Birthday Lee Know and don't to stream All In and Miroh! We're almost to 100 million views on Miroh!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Relationships call for relations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Life is a banquet, and most of these poor suckers are starving to death!”</p><p><em>~Auntie Mame</em> (1958)</p><p> </p><p>Weddings. Chan hadn’t been to one since he was sixteen. It was for one of the board executives was getting married to his childhood friend of forty years. He remembers the event was all big smiles and sweet wishes. Large white flowers decorated the tables as center pieces and long white carpets with red rose petals laid on the floor. It looked like your normal nice and beautiful wedding.</p><p>The wedding Hyunjin was going to was like the last one he went too, but this time with a sinister undertone. Why? Because it was the latest mission Chan had assigned the board. Their client, still unknown to Hyunjin wanted them to gain as much information as possible on the people at the wedding. Hyunjin could only assume that the people they were watching were high profile people. And people that might know him. Which was another reason why Hyunjin was attending. Because he did in fact get an invitation to the wedding.</p><p>“I hate hate hate suits,” Jisung said pulling at his tie. Minho instantly pushed it back up and fixed his jacket.</p><p>“Keep neat, it’s a wedding.” He scolded him.</p><p>“Does neat mean strangulation?” Jisung shot back.</p><p>“Stop being a wussy.” Felix said as he walked up to the two. “We gotta look the part for the job. Just like wearing a mask while robbing a bank.”</p><p>Jeongin jumped in then. “I’d rather rob bank though.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin could only watch their conversation. He couldn’t join in even though he was a part of the crew. He felt like an extra finger didn’t really fit in with the rest of the hand. He just pretended to straighten his suit jacket.</p><p> </p><p>                “I beat Mr. Prince likes wearing suits though.” Seungmin commented. Hyunjin frozen. He was talking about Hyunjin right? Was he trying to add him to the conversation? Even if he wasn’t Hyunjin desperately jumped at the chance. He turned around quickly and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>                “Me? No! I hate suits! I mean, well I wear them, but I don’t like them.” Hyunjin stated.</p><p> </p><p>                The group of men stared at him. Hyunjin didn’t know what else to say. It was true though that he didn’t like suits. He wore them to work but for the whole day he felt suffocated and hot. The buttons acted like choking mechanisms and the ties were practically pythons. Professional chokers are what Jaehyun called them, who also didn’t like wearing suits. But it was all for a professional look even though Hyunjin didn’t really believe in the idea of professionalism.</p><p>               </p><p>                Out the awkward silence the group of men heard a snort. Behind them was Changbin walking up to them. Chan was next to him grinning from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>                “It’s okay to like suits, Hyunjin.” He said jokingly. “You don’t have to be a ruffian like us.”</p><p> </p><p>                Hyunjin cheeks began to heat up. “No, I really don’t like suits. I promise!”</p><p> </p><p>                Then the group busted out into laughter. Hyunjin just stood there shocked watching them laugh at him. Though his dignity was a little hurt the awkward air that had settled around them had disappeared. Hyunjin began to smile along with the boys feeling a bit lighter in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>                “Alright, Hyunjin,” Chan walked up to him sobering up and clasped his hand on his shoulder. His dark brown eyes connected with Hyunjin’s.  A fire appeared in Hyunjin’s belly again and Chan’s touch added gasoline. Chan then moved away from Hyunjin and stood in front of the board.</p><p> </p><p>                “Okay boys, enough chit chatting outside,” he said. “We gotta do that inside.”</p><p> </p><p>                Hyunjin remember the mission then. Get as much information on the people or events attending the reception as much as possible. The group of men straighten up and took a deep breath. It was time to work even though they could hear the laughter and cheers from the hall.</p><p>                “Hyunjin, you got the invitation?” Chan asked. He nodded and pulled the envelope out of his jacket pocket. It was a glitter champagne color with his name written in gold. When Hyunjin founded out what wedding they we’re attending, he knew that they wouldn’t need to crash it.</p><p> </p><p>                Chan smiled then turned towards the hall. “Tonight, we’re dining with sharks.”</p><p> </p><p>                The lights were dim in the reception hall with  bronze lightening lighting up some corners of the venue. Waiters whisked around with trays of champagne and appetizers. Bottles of wine and champagne were popped, and people laughed happily. Low hanging bronze lights gave the reception feeling that could be described as intimacy. The women wore beautiful black gowns and the men wore black suits. Looking down at his suit and his teams Hyunjin realized they were wearing the same suits as the guest. Whoever their client was must have done a lot of research on the wedding since dress codes like this were mainly used to keep uninvited visitors out.</p><p>                In the reception not many eyes were on Hyunjin and his team. They just strolled over to where the groom and bride’s table was preparing to great them. When they reached the table, the bride was the first to look up. She was a middle age woman in her early forties with light brown hair. She wore a diamond crusted dress with a diamond crusted flower crown on her head. She had gentle features and big brown eyes.</p><p>                “Hyunjin?” She exclaimed. The bride jumped out of her sit with a giant grin on her face. “It that really my handsome baby boy?”</p><p>                She squealed and waddles around the table to the other side where Hyunjin was standing. The  bride was his mother, Ho Miyeon, or Nam Miyeon as she was now taking her new husband’s last name.</p><p>                Hyunjin’s mother wrapped her arms around her son’s neck and gave him a throat crushing hug. She swayed back and forth squealing with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>                “I thought you weren’t gonna come because you were business with the company.” She said in his ear. “Oh, baby I missed you! Wait let me get a good look at you!”</p><p>               </p><p>                Miyeon quickly pulled back and gave her son a long look. She sighed heavily with a satisfied smile.</p><p> </p><p>                “Your dad and I did an amazing job.” She says. Hyunjin’s cheek s heated up like a kettle.</p><p> </p><p>                “Mom!” Hyunjin exclaimed. Hyunjin wanted to disappear into the floor. Was she really going to embarrasses him in front of  the board? His mom gave him a playful hit on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>                “Can’t I take pride in my artwork?” She says laughing  her eyes then land on the people behind Hyunjin. “And who are they baby?’</p><p> </p><p>                Hyunjin quickly remembered what he was there to do. Turning around quickly he introduced the board members starting with Chan and ending with Jeongin. Miyeon smiled the whole entire time. When Hyunjin was done she quickly took Chan’s hand flashed a great big smile.</p><p> </p><p>                “And you’re friends with my son, right?” She asked eagerly. “He has tendency to follow people around even though they don’t want him to.”</p><p> </p><p>                “Mom!” Hyunjin exclaimed again. The board busted out in laughter and Hyunjin quickly hid his red face.</p><p> </p><p>                “Yes, we’re friends.” Chan told her. “Though he still does follow people around.”</p><p> </p><p>                “Well that’s good.” A voice said behind them. The group turned around to see the groom approaching them.</p><p> </p><p>                It was extremely tall man also in his early forties. Dark brown hair the was neatly slicked back and deep tanned skin. He had a great white beaming smile that shined through the dimness of the reception hall. Nam Junseo stopped in front of the group towering over the boys.</p><p> </p><p>                “It’s been minute, my boy.” He said then outstretched a hand towards Hyunjin. Hyunjin gladly took it. Junseo throw his arm around Hyunjin neck and brought him into a tight hug. When he pulled away it seemed like Junseo smile had only gotten brighter.</p><p> </p><p>                “You never come to visit us, but I guess this makes up for it.” He said grinning widely. Hyunjin knew Nam Junseo through his father. They were and still are very close friends and the same goes for his mother. Junseo was executive board member at an entertainment company called Firework Entertainment. Where Hyunjin’s mother was also an executive board member and Head of the stylist department.</p><p>               </p><p>                “Yeah, I felt bad so that’s why I tried my hardest to come.” Hyunjin lied. Though he liked his stepfather and mother a lot, Hyunjin just preferred being with his dad more. Then there was real reason he didn’t come today which was because Nam Junseo’s family didn’t really like Hyunjin and the air always turned awkward when the met.</p><p> </p><p>                Hyunjin introduced Junseo to the board members as well and thanked them for being friends with his stepson. The interaction was wholesome and made Hyunjin’s heart glow. After a bit more chatter with the bride and groom a waiter walked up to Hyunjin’s stepfather and whispered something into his ear. Junseo sighed heavily then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>                “Sorry to cut this conversation short guys but there’s a problem that I must go handle.’ Junseo announces. “Darling, they need your assistance as well.”</p><p> </p><p>                “Oh, that’s fine, you’re probably bored talking to us anyway,” Miyeon joked. “Please go and enjoy yourselves. There are plenty of food, women, or men if that’s how you swing tonight.”</p><p>                Hyunjin held back a facepalm as the board members chuckled at his mom’s little joke. Miyeon waved goodbye as her new husband pulled her away and into the crowd. Chan didn’t waste any time get the group back on track.</p><p>               </p><p>                “Alright let’s get to work,” Chan said. “We’ll pair up and spread out. Jeongin and Felix. Seungmin and Changbin. Minho with Jisung and Hyunjin you’re with me.”</p><p> </p><p>                Everyone nodded and disappeared into the crowd without a single word. Hyunjin quickly followed trying to steady his fast heartbeat. Two things were on the line now, his mom’s wedding and the job from their client. Hyunjin already being in an unwelcomed area was putting him on edge. If he fucked up because of his family issues it could ruin more than just the job.</p><p> </p><p>                Chan and Hyunjin stopped behind the wedding cake table. Chan smoothly pick up a glass of champagne and unnoticeable scanned the people around them. Hyunjin followed him in take up a glass of champagne and putting on a smile.</p><p> </p><p>                “Before we were start, how do you have such a good relationship with those too?” Chan asked. Hyunjin took a sip of his drink then licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>                “My parents never loved each other not hated each other,” Hyunjin said. “Their marriage was set up and so was I. After I was born the divorced. My mom still loved me since I was her only son, so she made it her duty to me in my life even though she wasn’t married to my dad anymore. So bottom line, there were no hard feelings. It was just something like work to them.”</p><p> </p><p>                Chan nodded. “Does your dad feel the same way as your mom?”</p><p> </p><p>                Hyunjin shrugged. “Maybe. He calls me his son after all.”</p><p> </p><p>                There was a sudden glint in Chan’s eyes after Hyunjin said that. He put down his champagne glass and licked his lips. Hyunjin had to pier his eyes away from before Chan noticed he was staring. He was so hot…wait what?</p><p>                “We’ll let’s hope that you are being the stepson of Nam Junseo, works out for you as well,” Chan said  vaguely. “Twelve o’clock, our first target.”</p><p> </p><p>                Hyunjin looked straight head to the bride and groom’s table. There was a group of men talking with Junseo but none of the stood out of the ordinary. Until Hyunjin saw he’s most wanted person.</p><p> </p><p>                “Manger Kim is here?” Hyunjin asked out aloud.</p><p> </p><p>                “Yep, you’re interview with him is today.” Chan told him. Hyunjin almost dropped his glass.</p><p> </p><p>                Chan looked at Hyunjin’s shocked face and chuckled. “Cute face, but we gotta move before he leaves.”</p><p> </p><p>                Hyunjin’s heart then almost fell out of his rib cage. Cute? Hyunjin could’ve melted right there, but Chan walking away towards Manager Kim’s group pulled him back together.  </p><p> </p><p>                They follow Manager Kim through the crowd hall and to a hallway that lead to a balcony. They watched as he took out a box of cigarettes then cursed when he felt nothing in his pockets. Chan moved quickly next to him leaving Hyunjin in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>                “A black island pack, expensive taste.” Chan said handing him the lighter. Manager Kim scoffed but took the lighter.</p><p> </p><p>                “It’s better than smoking the cheap shit you do.” He said then lit his cigarette. Chan winced childishly.</p><p> </p><p>                “Lucky for you the person you’re going to talk to doesn’t smoke the cheap shit that I do,” Chan says, “In fact, he doesn’t smoke at all.”</p><p> </p><p>                Chan turned around and beckoned Hyunjin over. Hyunjin’s heart was suddenly in his throat. He could barely remember the questions he wanted to ask. He forced himself to stay steady. When Hyunjin finally stepped onto the balcony Manager Kim turned around. His face turned pale instantly and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. It was as if he had seen a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>                “Mr. Kim, met my acquaintance, Hwang Hyunjin.” Chan told him. “He had a complete question he would like to ask you.”</p><p> </p><p>                He placed his hand on Manager Kim’s shoulder gently then began to  clamp down on it tightly. A smirk grown on Chan’s face that only held trouble.</p><p> </p><p>                “Please corporate nicely.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>                As tense as the air was around Manager Kim and Hyunjin, Hyunjin could see that Manager Kim was more tense. He just started at the ground with his hands in his pockets. In the silence Hyunjin took a chance to take a good luck at him.</p><p> </p><p>                Manager Kim looked to be around Junseo’s age. He was shorter than his stepdad but an inch taller than Hyunjin. He had short black hair that was slicked back and a small square face. He didn’t look like someone that was in the music industry. He didn’t wear a lot of jewelry and his clothes weren’t any brand that Hyunjin could recognize. He looked like an average office worker in the suit he wore as well.</p><p> </p><p>                “I don’t know what questions you have for me, but just remember…curiosity killed the cat.”  He warned Hyunjin then took a drag from his new cigarettes.</p><p> </p><p>                Hyunjin tried to put on a brave face than scoffed. “So, you know what I’m here for then.”</p><p> </p><p>                Manager Kim shrugged. “You want to know what the whole world wants to know. But a manager only knows so much.”</p><p> </p><p>                Hyunjin’s borrows furrowed. What he admitting to not knowing Baekhyun too well? Hyunjin hadn’t even considered Baekhyun and his manager’s relationship. Hyunjin then knew what to ask.</p><p> </p><p>                “How did you meet Baekhyun?’</p><p> </p><p>                There was silence. Manager Kim took another drag of his cigarette than sighed heavily. Hyunjin pursed his lips. Silence was an answer enough. It was obvious that Manager Kim had met Baekhyun through unorthodox ways. Hyunjin needed words though, he needed hints.</p><p> </p><p>                “If you’re not going to answer that question, then answer this.” Hyunjin told him. “Baekhyun’s music, did you like it? Even though his songs never really charted, you liked them, right?”</p><p> </p><p>                Manager Kim glanced at Hyunjin then looked back to the ground. “Yes, I liked his music. Charting was never an issue to me either.”</p><p> </p><p>                “Then was it an issue to him?” Hyunjin questioned. “Was it the reason why he wanted his rival’s song so badly?”</p><p> </p><p>                Manager Kim sighed again. “Of course, it was. He wanted to do well. Even if it was just once and something that wasn’t his. We all want to do well.”</p><p> </p><p>                “Did he ever tell you why he hated Chaewon?”</p><p> </p><p>                “No… look everyone in this industry has someone they hate and want to top, don’t they?” Manager Kim stated. “Maybe they go way back, and I just don’t know. For someone who wanted to be popular, he was a bit of an introvert.”</p><p> </p><p>                That confirmed something to Hyunjin. Baekhyun didn’t trust his manager. How did Hyunjin, a complete stranger to Baekhyun know more about him than his manager? Hyunjin knew that Baekhyun hated Chaewon because of his music and how fake he was too him. Sure, it wasn’t the tragic backstory he was expecting but, it was more than what Mr. Kim knew.</p><p>Then there was also the fact that Baekhyun’s body was found almost a week after his song drop. Usually after a song drops there should be a promotion that follows, but Hyunjin remember all of Baekhyun’s social media being quiet. It was almost like Baekhyun and his manager had no connections at all. At this point it seemed like Manager Kim was just claiming to be Baekhyun’s manager, but who was he to Baekhyun? Hyunjin began to think even more about Baekhyun’s career. He since he had a “manager”, what company was he under and who headed that company?</p><p> </p><p>                <em>“Maybe they go way back, and I just don’t know.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>                “… Everyone in this industry has someone they hate.”      </em>
</p><p> </p><p>                Manager Kim wasn’t a good source of information anymore, nevertheless Manager Kim was without a doubt suspicious.   Hyunjin marked him as a suspect in his head, then remember that night Baekhyun had come to see Chan he had a bodyguard. He hadn’t seen his bodyguard in the news doing interviews either. Hyunjin suddenly had a sickening thought. There had been no mention of Baekhyun’s bodyguard or anyone else that was near Baekhyun on a daily basis.</p><p> </p><p>                Hyunjin sighed. Manager Kim was obviously just a pawn to direct all the attention to him. The sob story about how a manager lost his young and aspiring artist to a violent act. Not only that but made it so that Chaewon the main culprit. A thought suddenly came to Hyunjin. The police were being too slow with their updates on the case. Investigating takes time, but there’s been no report on how he died or when. Just that he died in his apartment. It all comes crashing on Hyunjin like a piano. He grabbed Manager Kim by the collar suddenly and pulled him in close.</p><p>               </p><p>                “You will not speak about our conversation too anyone.” Hyunjin hissed. “It I found out that you did, I’ll make sure that you’re never seen in music industry or even Seoul again.”</p><p> </p><p>                Manager Kim’s eyes were calm. “I don’t think, you’re scary enough to threaten me like this, Puppet Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>                Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows but before he could ask what he meant by that; Manger Kim pulled Hyunjn’s hand off of his shirt.</p><p>                “I’m not going to say a thing,” he told Hyunjin. “But I will save my ass when I need too.”</p><p> </p><p>                With that Mr. Kim walked away from Hyunjin and back into the wedding reception. Watching him enter the building Chan walked back onto the balcony, he had a glass of champagne in his hands. He handed one to Hyunjin who just stare at the door Mr. Kim left from.</p><p> </p><p>                “Any new info?’ Chan asked. Hyunjin looked at him with pressed lips. He suddenly didn’t know what to say. He didn’t really gain any information, but confirmation. Baekhyun death was more than just Chan being the suspect. There was a deeper and dark sinister theme going on. Maybe the person controlling the case was also trying to blame it on Chan. Maybe the person controlling the case was trying to use the Backstreet community as scapegoat.</p><p> </p><p>                “No, just…” Hyunjin trailed off. Processing the conversation, he had with Mr. Kim was painful. There was so much “reading in between the lines” that it was giving Hyunjin a headache.</p><p> </p><p>                “Here, just have a drink.” Chan offered. Hyunjin gratefully took it and downed it quickly. The strong champagne battled against Hyunjin’s growing headache.</p><p> </p><p>                “Sorry, it’s just the situation is becoming more complicated. “ Hyunjin admitted. Chan only nodded then smiled and took Hyunjin’s glass from him.</p><p> </p><p>                “If you want another one, we can go back in.” Chan suggested.</p><p> </p><p>                Hyunjin scoffed. “Aren’t we on the job?”</p><p> </p><p>                “That doesn’t mean you can’t have fun,” Chan said laughing. “Plus, it’s your mom’s wedding. Live a little. Or you really do like wearing suits?”</p><p> </p><p>                Hyunjin let out a hardy laugh causing Chan to flash with a smile that beat out every star in the night sky. Hyunjin couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat again. Chan smiling was definitely bad for Hyunjin’s health, but he wanted to see it again. He needed to…</p><p>                “Okay…one drink then.”</p><p> </p><p>                Hyunjin was once again under Chan’s control but he didn’t mind it too much. In fact, he didn’t care at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Author's note:</p><p> </p><p>Lol, that took a long time to post, but here it is. And I have an announcement to make. I will be finishing this story by the end of the year. Yes, you read that right. Better Company will be finished by the end of the year. Finishing a story was one of my main goals for 2020 and while most of my other goals have gone to shit, I won't give up on this one. So give me a lot of support and love so that I can end this story well. I have many plans and other stories I want to write for you guys, but I want to finish this first. So if you're excited for what's to come in the next month and beyond, please continue to support my writing. It dramatically brightens my day. Thank you for everything and please comment if you're liking the story so far! I love you guys always!</p><p> </p><p>Regards,</p><p> </p><p><em>Julius</em> </p><p> </p><p>P.S. </p><p>Next chapter is going to be soon and really fucking crazy. So please watch out for it!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>